Pregnancy's a Pain
by Dulcetvoice
Summary: Sequel to A Cold Heart Warmed Over. Finally Sesshomaru's beloved wife, Yuki, is pregnant! Now their love truly gets put to the test as they encounter one obstacle after another. But what will happen when politics interfere? REVIEW!
1. Chapter One: It's A Baby!

**AU:**I'm baaaaa-aaaack! And just so's you knows… remember those good ol' days when I would update like… every day? Yeah… not gonna be happening so much. I mean I have school and other things, plus an occasional writer's block is bound to happen every now and then. Okay. Let's go!

**Disclaimer: **Everyone knows that if I owned the characters of Inu Yasha that Dogman would be going steady with Kagome by now, Sesshomaru would have adopted Rin and would be more appreciative of Jaken's work and dedication, Sango would be pregnant and happy with Miroku who worships his wife like a goddess, and Kikyo would forget about Dogman and go hook up with Naraku. But since I don't own it, I just sorta have to settle for this.

**Chapter One: It's A Baby!**

"Is everything ready?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken, who had been supervising the event all morning.

"Yes, milord," Jaken said with a nod, "Everything is in place for when our guests of honor come."

"Good… good," Sesshomaru said gazing past the doorway and into the decorated courtyard one last time, seeing all of the guests that had gathered to celebrate. It was a beautiful day for winter. But it was also a very important day as well; it had to go perfectly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she raced towards her master dressed in one of her best kimonos, "They've arrived!"

"Already?" he questioned, worry striking through him, "They weren't supposed to be here for another half an hour." Then, he turned back to the party and raised his voice so that everyone could hear, "Everyone! They have come! Quiet down and get ready!"

Everyone instantly obeyed the host and stopped their chatter. Then, the dog demon closed the large doors to the yard and made his way across the Entrance Hall to the castle's entrance, opening those doors and stepping outside. "Sesshomaru!" Yuki called as she made her way to his side, "Sesshomaru, honey, these are my parents: Kazuhiko and Ayame Miyamota."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Sesshomaru nodded towards them, then looking over at Mr. Miyamota and instantly seeing the resemblence that he shared with his past self and with Sesshomaru's present friend that was waiting just inside with the others, "Again."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Mr. Miyamota smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

"Please, father, we are related now. There are no need for titles."

"Of course… son," Mr. Miyamota replied, then paused, "After having known you for so long, it feels strange to call you that… but it could grow on me."

"Well, let us not simply stand here," Sesshomaru said, "Please, come in."

And so he turned, Yuki on his arm as he lead everyone back through the doors and across the Entrance Hall. "This castle is amazing!" Mrs. Miyamota commented as she looked about, "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, mother," Sesshomaru replied laconically.

A few moments later, they had reached the doors that the party lay just on the other side of. Slowly Sesshomaru pulled them back so that his wife and in-laws could see the guests as they all yelled, "Surprise!"

Yuki's hands went to her mouth as she gazed around with her violet eyes at the smiling faces off all of her friends and acquaintances. "Sesshomaru…" she said, "Is this all… for me?"

The devoted husband went behind his bride and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach which had just a small mound forming. "You and the baby," he answered, just before kissing her cheek, "Are you pleased?"

"I love it," she replied, setting her hands on top of his, "Thank you."

"Let's go," he told her, "They're waiting for us."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Mimi called as she made her way to the couple, "Lady Yuki!"

"Hello, Mimi," Yuki greeted as the maid-in-waiting reached them, "How are you today?"

"Oh, how I feel is nothing compared to how you must feel today!" she replied, "It is a beautiful day, regardless of the wind, and you have a wonderful party going on."

"I agree," Yuki smiled, "My husband does a good job."

"But I shouldn't take all of the credit," Sesshomaru said, "Everyone helped in one way or another."

"Well, whoever did it, it is amazing," Yuki replied, "I like it a lot."

"Then shall we go mingle?" Sesshomaru offered, even though usually it was his least favorite thing to do, but he knew Yuki liked to do it, so he would endure.

"Yes, let's," Yuki replied as she took his arm and they went off into the crowd. But it was only moments before someone else approached them. "Yuki!" Kagome greeted, a disgruntled Inu Yasha right behind her, "I can't believe it! You're… pregnant!"

"I know!" Yuki replied, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is!" Kagome answered back, then after a pause, elbowed Inu Yasha in the ribs to make him at least try to make an effort. "Congratulations, Sesshomaru," he said indifferently to his brother, "You knocked her up."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome fumed, "Sit boy!"

With that, the necklace around the hanyou's neck began to glow, then it pulled him down to the ground in one loud THUMP! Sesshomaru glared down at his brother, only thinking how he must have deserved it. Then another thought came to his mind; Yuki could do something very similar to him with one word, and with her temper he had suspected that she wouldn't wait too long to say it… and that was only because they would be married! After all, many married couples squabbled… anything Sesshomaru disagreed with could set Yuki off. But now that she was pregnant which increased the chances tenfold…

"I'm REALLY sorry about him, Yuki," Kagome apologized as she pulled up her fallen comrade by his lily-white dog ear.

"That's alright," Yuki replied, even though it was with a tone of awkwardness, "But I hear a congratulations for you both is in order as well. I was so happy when I heard that you two finally got engaged!"

"Oh," Kagome blushed with embarrassment, "Yeah. Well, we decided with Naraku gone and all…"

"Well, I'm really happy for you," Yuki went on, "I was wondering when you two would get it together."

"Thank you," the other girl replied as she gave a small incline of her head, "But we should let you go. C'mon, Inu Yasha."

With that, the couple walked away, leaving the couple of the party alone again. "You know…" Yuki began, not looking to Sesshomaru as she talked to him. That was a bad thing for the husband; he must have done something wrong! Here it comes… "You know… I think I should be hearing a better effort coming from you when we talk to our guests from now on," she told him, "After all, I want you to have your say as well."

The demon lord had to check himself to not let out a sigh of relief that it was not something horrible. So it wasn't too serious after all. "Well, I just didn't feel any need to," he explained, "And it seemed to me like you were having a good chat without me."

"Sesshomaru... I want you to at least try and socialize today," Yuki said with a sigh, "It's your baby too, after all."

This time, Sesshomaru did let a small sigh out, but then he looked down to his beloved and smiled for her. "If it will make you happy… then I will try," he replied.

"Thank you," she told him as she reached up and planted a kiss on his lips, just before hearing one of the cold and smooth tones that could only belong to a demon.

"My dear Sesshomaru… and his darling bride," the female voice sounded. The couple slowly turned their heads to see no one else but Sesshomaru's mother coming towards them, her arms crossed and in plain sight as her silver hair hung over her back. "Hello, mother," Sesshomaru greeted with a respectful bow of his head. Yuki performed the same gesture.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop by and visit until now," she told them, an expression on her face that mocked begging forgiveness, "But I just couldn't quite believe that my beloved son had chosen a human as his mate. Even now as I look at her, I still can't see why he would choose a pyrotechnic human over the elegance and nobility of one of his own kind."

"Mother, please do not take up this behavior," he requested as a son instead of as a lord, "I have made my choice and I am happy with it. I have no regrets."

Inu Kimi said nothing else to that. She only gave a defeated sigh and said, "Maybe one day you will understand what this woman has done to you." Then she turned and left, right out of the party.

Neither of the couple said anything for a few moments, feeling negative in one way or another. There was Sesshomaru, who was feeling embarrassed and ashamed of his mother for the first time, and then there was Yuki, who just felt ashamed of herself. "Sesshomaru…" she said, her voice quiet and hurt, sounding as if she had taken every dagger thrown at her by her mother-in-law. "Pay her words no heed," he stopped her before she could say more, "I am sure that, in her eyes, no woman could ever be good enough for me. It is simply easier to bring you down than it would be a demon."

He then stepped in front of her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Do not let spoil any joy that you might have today because of the lack of approval that no partner of mine could ever get."

Yuki smiled at this, however faintly the grin might have been. "Okay," she said, "Let's get on with the party."

From then on, it was an assortment of fun and games, making the mother-to-be forget her previous worries as she once again began to enjoy herself at the baby shower. Then, as the closest of friends sat in a circle, the serious questions began. "What do you think that you will name the child?" Sango asked as she sat a little to the left of the couple.

"We… haven't really discussed that yet…" Yuki replied, suddenly realizing all of the things that she and Sesshomaru had yet to decide, "We've been so busy with preparing for the arrival that we haven't thought about anything else."

"Really?" the demon exterminator questioned, "Well then… what gender are you hoping for?" But this answer, they still couldn't agree on.

"Male," Sesshomaru said.

"Girl," Yuki answered, the two replies overlapping each other.

The two spouses looked at each other while the other occupants of the circle chuckled. "Well, maybe the one of you whose wish does not come true will be made a reality with the next child," a woman who was a good acquaintance of Sesshomaru's commented.

"Next child?" Yuki repeated, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, my love," Sesshomaru smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I think that we should have many children."

"But Sesshomaru…" Yuki said in an almost hushed tone, "Don't you think that it's a little soon to be thinking about that? I mean… we haven't even had this one yet."

"Strange… even though you were made for each other, you can't seem to agree on anything!" another unfamiliar friend to Yuki commented as he chuckled at the irony.

"Yes," Yuki smiled, trying to hide her worry over the true fact, "Strange."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after all of the guests had come and gone, Sesshomaru and Yuki were now laying in their bed, staring out the window at the rising moon. "I hadn't even noticed how little we have planned for our child," Sesshomaru sighed as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I know…" Yuki agreed, "But we have time now. What do you want to talk about?"

"A name," Sesshomaru answered, "What could we name it?"

"Actually…" Yuki began, not wanting to disappoint Sesshomaru but wanting to voice her opinion more than anything, "I think we should wait till the baby is born to name it. Then we can have a name that will suit it."

"Names hardly have to matter when it comes to defining a person," Sesshomaru protested, "After all, mine categorizes me as 'The Killing Perfection' and I know that you can't believe that."

"I suppose…" Yuki agreed, "And there is my name as well. 'Snow'… quite the opposite in my case."

"Then can we choose a name now?" Sesshomaru asked, seeming a little anxious to do so.

"No," Yuki said simply, "I still think that we should wait."

At hearing this, Sesshomaru tried his best to suppress a grumble, not wanting to let Yuki know how much he disliked the idea. What did it matter what name it was? Just as long as they liked and agreed on it… wouldn't that be enough? However, Yuki did pick up Sesshomaru's irritation as he rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry if I'm a little concerned about a name," Yuki snapped, "But I don't want to be naming our baby something that they can't live up to. Like… if we named them Jun for obedience and it turns out that they grow up to be a teenage rebel!"

Sesshomaru flinched as Yuki's hormones began to act up again and he could feel her body temperature rise because of a combination of them and her fire gift. "You're right… you're right," Sesshomaru submitted, not wanting Yuki to set something on fire like last time when they had disagreed on whether to give the baby a nursery or put a crib in their room, "The child should have a name that befits them. But let's have a compromise… If the baby is a boy, then I will name him. If it is a girl, you will name her."

Yuki seemed to consider this for a few moments because she said nothing and her skin began to cool again. "Okay," she replied, "That's fine with me."

Giving a sigh of relief, Sesshomaru snuggled his head against Yuki's before settling and closing his eyes to sleep. So many decisions… so many arguments. That guest was right when his said that they couldn't agree on anything… Who knew what would happen once Yuki became REALLY emotional. Somehow, Sesshomaru knew that what had happened lately was just a taste of what was to come. He gave another sigh. This was going to be a looonng pregnancy.


	2. Chapter Two: Another Sleepless Night

**Chapter Two: Another Sleepless Night **

"Sesshomaru…" someone called to him, "Sesshomaru…. Are you awake?"

In a daze, the demon lord opened his eyes and began listening as his eyes came into focus, listening for who was beckoning him. "Sesshomaru," the voice whispered, "Do you remember that mountain that we visited on our honeymoon where those sweet snowcones were served?"

"What?" Sesshomaru questioned as he turned over to look over at his wife as she sat up in bed. She seemed to be staring of into space, her long black hair let down as its tips touched the sheets of the bed.

"The snowcones that we had on our honeymoon," Yuki repeated as she looked over at him, "Do you remember them?"

"Yes, I do," he answered, laying his head back down and closing his golden eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought that maybe we could go there tomorrow and get some," Yuki replied as she lied down as well.

"You know that I will be busy all day tomorrow," Sesshomaru pointed out, "I wasn't given the title of Lord of the Western Lands just to sit on a pedestal and order my subjects around."

"But honey…" Yuki whined as she scooted closer to him and laid her head against him, "I really want to go tomorrow."

"I am sure that Jaken , Rin, or someone would be willing to go with you," Sesshomaru responded as he pulled up the covers as if they would protect him from Yuki's pleads and help him get back to sleep.

Then Sesshomaru heard that one word that he loved to hear after every –what he liked to call- Pregnancy Talk, "Okay." Relaxing, Sesshomaru's agitated grip on the blanket loosened as he finally began to drift back into sleep. Before the signs were apparent, they had never had these Pregnancy Talks where Yuki would fearlessly talk about her new thoughts and feelings that her condition brought her. It was always bliss to hear the end of them. However, just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, the talking started up again. "How long exactly will you be working tomorrow?" Yuki asked, "All day and all night? Or just all day maybe? Or until lunch?"

At hearing his wife's voice, his eyes snapped open with irritation. Thankfully, Yuki didn't see the expression for Sesshomaru's back was turned toher. "Matters are usually taken care of by sunset," Sesshomaru replied. Then, out of a habit that he knew he had to get rid of if he was going to survive, he asked, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know how long you would be working so I could plan the time I have without you," Yuki replied.

"Yuki…" Sesshomaru began, turning to look at her so that he could address her, "You do know that we don't have to spend every free moment together, right?" It had to be said. Now she was planning her day around the time that they couldn't spend together? What was going on?

"I know!" Yuki snapped, feeling a little offended, "I just get so bored without you. I mean, before we fell in love I had my work to occupy me. Then there was Rin. Then finally you. Now the only company I have are noblewomen who I barely know!"

"Well maybe if you were to just try and get to know them better, that wouldn't be a problem," Sesshomaru pointed out, only adding to his problem of not being able to get to sleep for he was only spurring the mother of his child on.

"That's easy for you to say," Yuki retorted, "They're your kind. I'm not a noble. I don't even belong to this era! In my time we don't even have nobles like this!"

"It's not that hard to fit in here," the annoyed dog demon said as he pulled up the covers over his shoulders, "The only things that are required are family ties, a polite disposition, and a set of common manners."

Yuki gave a sigh of defeat and shifted in her spot. "Okay," she told him, "Good night, honey."

"Good night, my dearest," he answered, closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru… are you alright?" Jaken asked the next morning at breakfast upon seeing his master in such a bad mood.

"For the final time: I am perfectly fine, Jaken," Sesshomaru answered through gritted teeth. He wasn't though. He hadn't gotten enough sleep because of the Pregnancy Talks that Yuki kept waking him up for. Then, enviously he turned his attention to his wife, who probably got less sleep than he did and yet was sitting at his side, feeling as healthy and cheerful as ever. Miserably he began to rub at his weary eyes as if he could remove their soreness by doing so. "Sesshomaru," Yuki's soft voice called, forcing him to slowly lift his head to look at his wife.

"Yes, dearest?" he asked, his hand hovering a few inches away from his face as he pulled it away from his eyes.

"You seem… tired," Yuki commented, her voice sad and concerned, "Did I keep you up too much last night?"

Sesshomaru only stared at her for a moment, thinking about how he should reply. If he said yes, sure he would be getting his feelings out in the air by saying that he didn't appreciate their midnight chats as much as Yuki did, but he would also be risking upsetting the fiery temper of his mate. But if he said no, the chats might just continue and in exchange for Yuki's contentment, Sesshomaru would lose sleep!

Luckily by this time in his life, Sesshomaru had learned two things about being a husband. One was that you would do your best to not displease your wife if you wanted to continue to share your bed with her. Every married couple Sesshomaru had ever taken as friends would go through this: the man says or does something that upsets his wife and the she sends him off with a pillow, blankets, and the cold shoulder to sleep in another room. However, this rule applied tenfold for the husband of a pregnant woman, so Sesshomaru did the one thing that would allow him to keep his spot in their bed: he took the low road and lied. "No," he replied as he laid his arm down onto the armrest of his chair, "I think that I am just having an off morning."

"I see…" Yuki said in a tone that Sesshomaru could tell that she didn't fully believe him. She didn't voice her thoughts though and instead went along with it, "Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied as he looked away from Yuki, scooting his chair back and away from the table as he rose. "Have a good day," he told her before he planted a kiss on her cheek, then turned to leave.

Yuki watched her husband leave with her purple eyes, knowing his unhappiness and feeling useless since she wasn't able to break it. She was his wife, after all! She should know what was going on in his mind. Was there something that he wasn't telling her? No… it was probably just as he said. Hopefully, he was just having a bad day… hopefully that was all.

"Cheer up, honey," called her mother's voice from a few seats away. Slowly turning her head, she directed her gaze to her parents as they sent her encouraging smiles. "Maybe you'll feel better once we go to get those snowcones that you've been telling us about," Mrs. Miyamota added, causing a small smile to form on her daughter's face, although those expressive eyes stayed in their concerned state.


	3. Chapter Three: Taking Advice

**Dulcet: **Hey, guess what! After getting writer's block, I went searching around for some pictures and found some that I think look pretty dang close to some of the characters! Go to my profile to get the links!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Taking Advice**

"So was the trek worth the snowcone?" Mr. Miyamota asked as he and his family stood on the snowy caps of a high mountain.

"Actually…" Yuki began, staring at the frozen treat that she had barely touched, "Now that we're actually here in this cold weather… I don't think that I'm in the mood anymore."

Mr. Miyamota laughed at the comment. "But you seemed in such a hurry to come and get them earlier today," he pointed out, "'I really want one,' you said. 'Please hurry!' you said."

"Okay, okay," Yuki laughed at hearing her own impatience coming back to ridicule her, "I get it."

"How can you two stand the chill up here?" Mrs. Miyamota questioned as she clung to her many layers to keep them tightly wrapped around her body.

"I'm immune to the cold," Mr. Miyamota explained as he removed the cloak he had worn to protect himself warm and then draped it around his wife's shoulders, "It can't bother me."

"And I have a built in heater," Yuki added as she took her mother's hands in hers and began to warm them by sending a small amount of heat to her, then also began to disperse it throughout the shivering body body, "Would you like to start descending back down again?"

Gratefully Mrs. Miyamota smiled and nodded. "I don't mean to ruin any fun you were having up here… but I think that would be for the best," she said.

"It's no problem," Yuki assured her as they began to walk down the trail, letting go of her mother but continuing to send her heat so that she would not be uncomfortable.

"So!" Mrs. Miyamota began, smiling her widest for the day, "Tell us about the baby!"

"Let's NOT talk about the baby," Mr. Miyamota whined, "It makes me feel old."

"You should still want to talk about it," Yuki shot back, "It will be your grandchild, after all. I mean think about it! Your only daughter is having a child! You couldn't avoid this day forever!"

"Okay, okay," Mr. Miyamota replied, "We can talk about it if you really want to that badly."

"Thanks," she smiled at hearing those words, "I could really use some advice."

"Well what do you want to know?" Mrs. Miyamota asked.

For a moment, Yuki pondered. What questions could she possibly ask about raising her child? "What can you tell me?" she finally answered.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Miyamota began, "Well… try and eat healthy foods. That's what I did all throughout my pregnancy with you. It will keep you in good shape for when you must stop heavy exercising. And… try not to blow things out of proportion when you get mood swings. See if you can contain yourself."

"As good advice as this all is, honey… " the father cut in, "I think there are more important things that Yuki should know about."

"Really?" the pregnant woman asked, "Like what?"

"The precautions that you have to take when you are baring the child of a demon," he answered, "Then there are the few things you have to do because you are a true Miyamota."

"And these things would be…?"

"Well, first of all you will have to use your powers extensively every day," he told her, "This will not only help the child, but you as well. You see, in later months your emotions will become more dramatic than ever and you might end up accidentally burning something down! Using your powers helps keep them in check so you can get rid of as much as the baggage as you can. It also helps the baby to be familiarized with the Miyamota gift so that they can learn it better later."

"Okay… what else?"

The man pondered what other matters he could address. "Make sure that you have a play room for it," he answered, "And fill its life with love."

"Of course!" Yuki replied, thinking that the suggestions were just part of the job.

"And make sure that you never cry in front of them."

That advice was odd to Yuki and nearly stopped her in her tracks. Never cry in front of her baby? "Why on earth would I ever cry in front of them?" she questioned.

Mr. Miyamota simply sighed, letting Yuki prepare herself for what he was about to say next. "Chances are… you will give birth to a half demon," he told her, "Are you aware of that?"

"Of course I am," his daughter replied with a quick nod, "Inu Yasha told me that his mother had been a human as well."

"Did he also tell you how hard it is for a half demon to grow up in a world where he doesn't fit?"

Yuki went deathly silent as she heard that. No response could come into her brain besides the nothingness that she presented herself with. She had never considered that… Her baby would most likely be a half demon, and he would be ridiculed and looked down upon… It was now just occurring to her that life would be worse for the child than what she herself had experienced when she had come to Sesshomaru's castle. Silent whispers had followed her wherever she had gone; murmurs of disgust or judgment. If that was what is was like for a human, then what could it possibly be like for a hanyou?

"He will be resented, regardless of his ties to Sesshomaru," Mr. Miyamota pointed out, "Not all of the court will be able to accept the situation like the nobles at Sesshomaru's court have."

"Honey…" Mrs. Miyamota intervened, "I don't think that that is the best advice to be giving her."

"The sooner she is aware, the better," came to response, his cold expression giving look into his past younger self. There was a silence as the family walked on, the only sound made being the crunching of the snow beneath their feet. None of them spoke as they made their way down the mountain trail towards the point where their carriage was waiting for them. It wasn't until they were riding along in said vehicle that Yuki could actually say something, "Dad…"

"Yes?" he answered.

"This sucks."

Mr. Miyamota didn't laugh. He simply wore the same frown that he had been and looked up at his daughter. "I know," he replied, "But you are strong and will be able to persevere."

Another few soundless moments… "There is one thing you must do soon though," Mr. Miyamota announced, "You must go and see the Fate."

"The… Fate?" Yuki repeated, looking up to her father with curious eyes, "What is the Fate?"

"The Miyamota Fate is the most important member in our line," he answered, "They are like an idol to us, praised as a god for they are the closest thing that we have seen to one. Every Miyamota must travel to see them at least once in their lifetime and every woman a second time if she becomes with child. The Fate can answer many questions about an unborn Miyamota."

"So… what you are saying is that… if I go to see this Fate, he will tell me anything that I want to know about my baby?"

"She," Mr. Miyamota corrected, "She will tell you anything that you would like to know as long as it will not sway the course of the future."

Yuki's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" she asked. She so dearly wanted to know things about her child. It would make preparing so much easier!

Mr. Miyamota nodded. "In fact, I was hoping that we could leave soon," he added.

"How soon are we talking here?" Yuki questioned, a little curious on how long her father had been planning this.

"I was thinking somewhere around… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yuki mimicked her smiling dropping right off her face. She wanted to go… but not THAT soon. She would need to talk it over with Sesshomaru; arrange a few things.

"Is that too soon?" Mr. Miyamota asked.

Thinking it over, Yuki bit her lip. "I hope not…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you don't want me going?" Yuki questioned as she helped her husband ready their bed for sleeping.

"I don't think that it is a good idea for you to be traveling in your condition," Sesshomaru replied as he removed a few throw pillows from the head of the bed.

"I'm only a month along!" Yuki protested as she placed her hands on her hips, a sign that she was going into one of her moods.

And foolishly, Sesshomaru ignored the signal, going on with his point. "You mean we only _**found out**_ a month ago," he corrected, "You could be further along than that. The conceiving could have occurred from one of our earlier experiences."

"Oh, are you saying that you got me pregnant during one of the first couple of times we had sex?" she snapped back, "God Sesshomaru! You must be really full of yourself to think that you are that good of a baby-maker to get me pregnant without even trying!"

"I am not saying that," he defended, "I am just taking precautions. At this point, you could be an extra month along and we wouldn't know it."

"Whether I am or not, I'm going to see the Fate and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Please, Yuki, try and think about this. What if something happened to you? You are not only responsible for yourself now. You wouldn't just be putting your own life on the line, you'd be risking the life of our unborn son."

"Or daughter," Yuki added as she stared at him with a look that said that she was not going to be swayed.

"The point is that I don't want you to go."

Suddenly, Yuki's face dropped. "You… don't want me to go?" she asked, her face screwing up as she could feel tears coming along, "But why? This is the good of our baby that we're talking about… Don't you care?"

With that, Yuki hid her face in her hands as she sat down on the bed and began to weep. "Yuki…" Sesshomaru groaned with guilt at encouraging this reaction, "Yuki… it's not that I don't care… It's because I do care that I don't want you to take this trek."

"If you cared we wouldn't be arguing! You would just say 'yes' and let me go! But apparently my happiness doesn't matter to you anymore! All you care about is making sure that I stay home where someone can keep an eye on me while you work!"

Sesshomaru went to go set by his crying wife, then lovingly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She didn't struggle or resist his touch, but simply continued to let the tears come. "You're right about one thing…" he said, "I don't let you do as much anymore… I've been working too often… That's why I'm going to let you go."

And as if this speech was like saying the words 'Abra kadabra', the tears immediately began to slow and lessen until Yuki was only a teary eyed woman looking up at her husband, sniffing as a smile began to form on her face. "Really?" she asked.

The demon lord nodded and planted a kiss on the top of her head, her black hair still styled since she had not let it down yet. "There is one condition though," he told her, "You have to let me come with you."

"You would really come with me?" Yuki asked as her smile widened while her husband wiped away the remaining tears that clung to her face.

He nodded. "I've missed you."

And then, those violet eyes began to tear all over again as Yuki began to weep with joy. "I've missed you too," she returned before surprising him by throwing herself at him and pushing him down onto the bed, her lips pressed firmly against his.


	4. Chapter Four: Fire Starter

**Fire Starter**

The forest was silent on the most part, save for the occasional rustling of leaves or the call of a woodland animal. It sure was a change from the usual hubbub of the castle. It was nice to be out and about again. It had seemed like such a long time since Yuki had taken a journey. She had missed peaceful moments like these. As she went along, Yuki couldn't help but feel good. Everything seemed right with the world again.

However, Sesshomaru, who was both her traveling and life companion, did not feel even remotely the same. In fact, if he wasn't impatient to get this journey over with then he was probably bored out of his pretty head because it had been almost an entire day of walking now, and he and his wife had hardly exchanged a single word. As he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, he wondered what on earth she could be thinking. How could she continue on with that happy and content expression? Why wasn't she tired? Whenever he had spoken to her earlier, Sesshomaru had always asked his beloved if she was weary yet and each time he would be given denial. The demon was becoming worried for the mother of his child; she couldn't possibly have meant what she said. She was human after all… and pregnant! How could she still have energy?

"I think that we should stop and rest now," he finally announced as more of an order than a suggestion, "It is getting dark and it would be wise to begin making camp."

"Okay," Yuki said without resistance, looking over at him and smiling. And so they found a good place to stop so that they, or rather Sesshomaru, could set up camp.

"I will go gather fire wood," Sesshomaru told Yuki, "Stay here and call if you need me."

But before he could leave, Yuki stopped him, calling after him, "Wait! I can help."

"No you can't," came the response, "I want you to stay here and rest."

"I'm not useless, you know!" Yuki replied, going into that dreaded stance with her hands on her hips, "I can at least come and help!"

Catching her anger early in the argument, Sesshomaru avoided confrontation with a compromise, "Fine. You can hold the would that I find. That way we will be able to bring back twice as much."

"Okay!" Yuki replied and followed after him, smiling now that she had gotten her way.

Thankfully Sesshomaru wasn't a pessimist for this happening. 'At least I won't have to go out and gather more for later,' he thought to himself as they searched for kindling, 'And I also will be able to keep watch over her. A demon in this forest would be glad to make a victim out of her in an instant.'

The gathering went quickly and the couple was able to soon return to the campsite where Sesshomaru began to arrange a few of the logs and prepare them for burning. It was as he was doing this that Yuki watched him, her head tilted in curiosity and wonder as she watched her spouse carefully sorting through the pile, the specimens he picked all being selective choices. "Honey…" Yuki called to him as she sat on rock nearby, "What are you doing?"

The answer surprised Yuki, "I am going to burn these logs according to their size. A few small and average sized ones first, then once the smaller ones are gone I'll add a few more average ones. After that, I'll begin to burn the larger ones."

The Miyamota woman didn't know how to reply to that at first and stared with a gaping mouth expression that portrayed her concern for her lover's sanity. Sesshomaru didn't see it though for he was too preoccupied with his work. "And… why do you do that again?" she asked, fearing the next reply.

Luckily, the response was simple and not as bizarre as the previous, "That is merely how I like to build fires."

"Ah…" Yuki said, that weirded out expression on her face not seeming to leave, "But couldn't you just get a few logs and make the fire already?"

"I could, but I like to build my fires this way."

"Well, I'm cold and it's getting dark out so…" Yuki stood up and went over to the wood stock, grabbed a few random logs, and began to place them in the middle of the clearing.

"Darling…" Sesshomaru began, putting on a smile even though his distress was apparent in his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Building a fire," Yuki replied as she went back over to the pile to acquire a last few fuel sources, "What does it look like?"

"But that's not the way you're supposed to do it," Sesshomaru protested, "It is more efficient if we use my method."

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki addressed him, exasperated, "It doesn't matter what is more efficient! The wood we have now will last for the rest of the night and we won't have to be minding which logs are burning when! And it's not like wood is so scarce here in the forest!" And with that, she held her hand over the logs she had arranged, ready to light it.

"Yuki… do not ignite that pile…" Sesshomaru warned her, even though in reality he didn't really care about which technique they used now. Now he was simply annoyed that Yuki was going against him.

"Or you'll what?" Yuki replied lowering her hand a few more inches closer to the awaiting wood, flame engulfing her hand from her wrist to her fingertips.

"I…" Sesshomaru began, but trailed off. He would never hurt her; that threat was out of the question period. In fact, he couldn't seriously harm her in any way… Was it an empty threat?

Smiling in victory, Yuki narrowed her eyes with a smug look on her face saying, "You've got nothin'!"

Then, just as she was about to make contact with the awaiting tinder, Sesshomaru spoke up, "I won't hold or kiss you until I've forgiven you!"

These words stopped Yuki cold and she looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes fill with pain. "Wh… what?" she asked, bringing her hand away from the wood that it had threatened only a moment before and letting the fire fade away. "That's right," he nodded in confirmation, "I will refuse to hold or kiss you until I feel that you have earned my forgiveness, which we both know might not be for a very long time." This last part was a lie, of course, for Sesshomaru knew very well that his darling bride had him wrapped around her finger… but she bought it all the same.

"Okay," she sighed, "I won't light it… You will. I am not waiting for you to get your special logs for a fire."

"Fair enough," Sesshomaru smirked, taking amusement in Yuki having seized her opportunity for compromise. So, he went over to the pile and began to search through one of the small packs that they had brought along, searching for flint. However, it would seem that he couldn't find it. Had he accidentally been searching in the wrong bag?

With that thought, Sesshomaru set the pack aside and picked up the other one, searching through it as well. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked, peering over at him as he frantically searched the bags.

"I don't think that I packed the flint stones," Sesshomaru admitted, discarding the other bag to the side as well.

"Oh," Yuki said, "Do you want some help in starting the fire now?"

"No, thank you," Sesshomaru replied as he chose two sticks out of the pile and began to work them together, attempting to make fire. He had done it many times before, but only every so often and along ago. For the past few years he had normally had Jaken start any fire that he had needed. Finally, he gave up and sighed. "Yuki…" he said under his breath, "I could use your assistance now."

"I'm sorry," the girl replied with a cocky smile, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said that I need your help," Sesshomaru repeated, a little louder this time.

"One more time…"

"I said that I need your help!"

"That's better!" Yuki grinned as she patted Sesshomaru on the head for finally admitting that he needed her, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sesshomaru only crossed his arms before getting up and going to the edge of the clearing, sitting on the rock located there so that he could look out into the trees, his back turned on Yuki.

"Oh come on!" Yuki teased, "You know I didn't mean anything by it! Come back over here, honey."

"And what will you do if I don't?" Sesshomaru nearly snapped back looking over his shoulder at her, "Flick my nose and call me a bad boy?"

"Don't give me any ideas. You remember what happens when I say those two little words," Yuki called back, snapping her fingers and setting the campfire ablaze like a reminder of what the said phrase entitled.


	5. Chapter Five: The Agreement

**Dulcet: **Okay. I've gotten a few comments saying things like 'OMG! Sesshy is so ooc!' And you know what I say to that? This is a pregnancy story. Pregnancy stories are supposed to mainly funny. Sesshomaru's disposition NOT FUNNY. So excuse me if I switch his character around from time to time. :p

**Chapter Five: The Agreement**

"Sesshomaru…" Yuki called once more, only to be totally ignored once more, "Sesshomaru, honey… You can't ignore me forever… Come on. Let's talk about this. I don't know why you're so angry anyways. I mean, you asked me to start the fire."

"It wasn't the fact that you lit the fire," Sesshomaru finally spoke, looking over his shoulder at her as they walked along, "It was the fact that you were so smug about my requesting it."

"Oh… right…" Yuki acknowledged, the memory of the night before coming back to her, "Well you know I didn't mean it. Do you think that you can forgive me?"

"It will most likely be a while before I can," he replied.

"Oh come on!" Yuki smiled as she raced in front of his path, "Are you sure that you can't forgive me?"

"I can, but a long and horrible grudge will lead up to it."

"Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru's mate pouted going up to him and lightly placing her hands on his chest, "Please? I said I was sorry."

In reply, the demon only looked away, refusing to acknowledge or reply to her. This seemed the wrong thing to do for Yuki instantly became serious and her smile dropped. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered, violet eyes portraying the most hurt of emotions, "Please?"

Then, with one glance Sesshomaru brought his own downfall, instantly feeling the pang of guilt as he saw the misery that he had caused his wife. Was she truly that upset? Did she really need his favor back so badly? And that's when he finally caved. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Of course I forgive you," he told her as he held her close, "I love you."

"Really?" she asked, snuggling against him.

"Really," he confirmed as he gave her body a squeeze before pulling back to see her smiling up at him.

"In that case…" she began in a sing-song voice which meant that she wanted something from him. What had he done? "In that case… would you do me a favor and go get my some chocolate?" she asked him, smiling her sweetest.

"Chocolate?" Sesshomaru repeated, the word strange on his lips, "What exactly is chocolate?"

And then, like a ton of bricks it hit Yuki. "Oh my God…" she said to herself, "I totally forgot. Chocolate probably hasn't been introduced to Japan yet… Oh my GOD! What am I going to do for the next few months? Everyone knows that you can't go through an entire pregnancy without CHOCOLATE!"

The woman had now entered into a state of panic, pacing about as she screamed about the hell that she was going to go through. "I usually have horrible cravings for chocolate anyways," Yuki pointed out, mostly just to voice her thoughts, "What will happen now that I'm PREGNANT! I'll go into a state of madness and depression, that's what!"

"Yuki!" Sesshomaru called, stepping in front of her and grabbing her arms, "Please just calm down. I am sure that Kagome or Inu Yasha would be glad to go get you your chocolate once we return. Until then, you have to bear to live without it."

"I don't know if I can do that…" Yuki protested, looking off to the side.

"I will make a deal with you," Sesshomaru told her, standing up straight, "For every time that you control your cravings on this voyage, I will reward you."

"That sounds promising…" Yuki replied, her nerves beginning to settle, "That is… depending on what the reward is."

"Well, what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that no demand that she made would be too severe for him.

"For every time that I control myself, I want you to take a day off of work to spend with me."

There was a silence. Sesshomaru was nearly stunned at the request. After they had already discussed this matter multiple times, here she stood, starting it all over again. "You know that I cannot do that," he replied, "I don't attend to immediate matters because I should. I do it because I have to in order for the system to work."

Now it was Yuki's turn to be silent. When she had said 'I do', she had had no idea what this marriage would be like. What good was this relationship if they could never see each other? "Fine," she said, "Then for every time that I restrain myself from my hormonal insanity, I will get to choose something for the baby."

"Choose something for the baby?" Sesshomaru repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Like… whether it will have a personal tutor or be schooled with the rest of the noble children," Yuki explained, "Or whether we should be strict or gentle in their upbringing."

"Oh…" he said, thinking it over whether he wanted to agree to her conditions or not. If he did agree, it would be an easier trip. If he didn't… then he would have no say in however many decisions that Yuki chose. Then again… how many little spells could she have? "It's a deal," he agreed.

"Great!" Yuki grinned, "Seal it with a kiss?"

Sesshomaru smiled back before leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips. "We had better get going," he suggested, "We are almost there."


	6. Chapter Six: The Pursuit of Plums

**Chapter Six: The Pursuit of Plums**

"So how many is that so far?" Yuki asked as she sat by the river, dipping her feet into the cool trickling water.

"Five," Sesshomaru sighed, "Five major choices that you get to decide for our baby."

"Five?" Yuki exclaimed since she had not realized that she could have possibly wanted so many things that Sesshomaru could not provide her with. Sure, it wouldn't seem like much to anyone else, but these were important opportunities. Of course, it was less than six decisions, but it was more than four and these were significant things that they were wagering here! "Maybe we should call this little deal off?" Yuki suggested, "I think that I can control myself for the remainder of the trip."

Hearing these words, there was only one thought that went through Sesshomaru's mind: 'Thank God.' For the past four days he had been told of his wife's undeniable cravings… and it wasn't the fact that she wanted so many things that bothered him, because in his mind she was being far more modest than he would have expected any other woman to be. No, instead he cursed himself for being so weak that he wanted to get these things for her. He travelled to villages near and far, battled demons that came in his way, and repeatedly stricken with worry about his wife in his absence all so that he could please his beloved bride. And why, you ask, did he do this? Simple: he was extremely affectionate of Yuki and loved her all the more because he was bearing his child. That was a true lover; one that you could start a family with.

However, as much as he loved dearest Yuki, the small quests were annoying him quite a bit seeing as how they delayed their progress towards their destination. Sesshomaru wanted to arrive as soon as possible, not only because he wanted to discover future facts about his child, but also because he desperately wanted to return to the castle. Who knew what was happening or how much work he would have once he returned? "Whatever you say, dearest," he told her from the spot where he stood on the bank, hiding his relief easily because of the years of experience that he had gone through of hiding his thoughts.

"However…" Yuki began, staring off into the distance, "Before we call it off, I think I want one last thing from you."

"Of course," Sesshomaru agreed. One more trip wouldn't hurt, especially if he knew that it would be the last. "What do you want?"

"Plums," Yuki replied as she kicked the water lightly, "Bring me a few plums and I swear to you that I will be content for the rest of the journey."

"Done," Sesshomaru responded with a smirk on his face. Then, he went over to Yuki were she sat on a rock, then planted a small peck on her cheek. "I will return soon," he told her right before disappearing into the cover of the trees.

The nearest village wasn't too far away, but then again, Sesshomaru couldn't be entirely sure if they would have plums there. He was no agricultural expert and didn't know what sort of fruits and vegetables grew best where or in what season usually. All he knew was that he had to check.

It only took him a few minutes to reach his destination, but once there, he saw no stand or shop that sold the treat that he was in search of, so he began to ask where the nearest place was that he could acquire them. "I believe you can get them in the neighboring village," an old man explained as he stroked his beard in thought, "Yes, the neighboring village. They should have your peaches there."

"Plums," Sesshomaru corrected, "I am in need of plums."

"Oh, yes," the stranger said, "They'll have those too."

"And in what direction is this village?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"What village?"

There was a moment of silence as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the man in anger and impatience. "The village where I can get plums," he reminded the old man, only sorry that he couldn't hit the old geezer, "Which direction is it?"

"Oh yes! That village. It should be…. Uh…." the man stopped to contemplate this, only adding to the unnoticed anger that he was causing the demon before him, "I think that it was north. Wait, no. Maybe it was south… No north."

"Which is it?" Sesshomaru interrogated, "North or south?"

The old man hardly seemed phased by Sesshomaru's threatening wrath though. Instead, he simply looked up at him from his hunched height and replied, "North. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you!" Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh as he turned and sped off towards the village, leaving the old man alone again.

Just then, the elder paused a moment, considering the directions he had give. "Or maybe it _was _south…"

Well, whichever way it was, Sesshomaru was heading north to search for the fruits, cursing in his mind that the fruits be there or that there would be severe consequences for… Jaken. Yes. Jaken.

This next village seemed slightly larger than the last, yet not as tolerant of his presence. In the last one it was if no one had even noticed the fact that he had a high standing and was a very powerful demon. The people here found out almost instantly and grew quiet at his passing. This was yet another reason that he hated running these errands.

And even though this place was larger than the previous, no matter how much he asked around he was either ignored, fled from, mocked, or told that they knew not where to purchase plums. That's when he found an old woman that said she could help him. "You want plums?" the shopkeeper asked, "I have plums right here that you can purchase."

'Finally…' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he began to search his person for money. That's when all went wrong. A sudden realization of the fact that he had left his money in one of the bags hit him. He had not brought any along. "Not enough money?" the woman asked, "Well, you can trade me something if you wish."

"I have nothing to trade, though," he replied with a heavy sigh.

"You could not part with any of that armor?"

"No."

"What about one of those swords? Surely you don't need both."

"Oh, but I do."

"Well, how about that big coil of fur that you have there. That seems to serve no use."

"I would rather give you my own brother instead of this," Sesshomaru defended as he stroked the fur.

"Hmm…" the old woman thought, "How about your hair?"

"My what?" Sesshomaru nearly exclaimed, his hand touching the back of his head where his beautiful silver streaks hung.

"Yes, it is fine and long hair and I know a weaver who would love to use it," the woman explained as if this was a perfectly normal thing to imply, "And if you don't get those plums here, you will have to go quite a ways south to get them."

Sesshomaru only stared at this grinning woman as if he could see the insanity spilling out of her head via her ears and grinning mouth. He said nothing as he turned and left. If he truly had to backtrack and go south of the original village, he would do so. He refused to trade his hair for a few fruits, especially if it was fruit that was selling them.

And so after running, searching, bargaining, threatening, obtaining, and fleeing from the torches and pitch forks of some locals, Sesshomaru finally got those stupid plums to give his wife. On his way back though, something happened: it began to snow. The first snowfall of the season, in fact. Knowing this, Sesshomaru hurried back to the river where Yuki would be waiting, knowing that they should get going before the weather became worse.

But as he arrived, he stopped in his tracks seeing Yuki standing in the middle of the bank with the fresh corpse of a demon nearby. "Yuki!" he called, dropping the plums and rushing to her, "Yuki. What happened here?"

"This demon…" Yuki replied in a half daze, "This demon attacked me because I he knew that I was carrying our son."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at the dead body, "Why?"

"I don't know," Yuki answered, shaking her head, "I just don't know."

The demon lord pulled his wife into a comforting embrace as he stared over at the lifeless fiend, noting its size. Although this demon did not look too strong, Sesshomaru knew that Yuki probably wouldn't have been able to defeat it by herself in her condition, so he asked, "Who defeated it?"

"I don't know…" Yuki replied, "On moment I was doing my best to fight it off. The next I was on the ground. And after that… I remember screaming and then immediately afterward the demon fell down dead."

"I see…" Sesshomaru said as pulled slightly away from Yuki. Then, he went over to the plums he had dropped, polished them off, and went back to her, holding them out to her with an encouraging smile. "Let's go now," he told her.

With that, Yuki smiled faintly and accepted on of the fruits. "Thank you," she said softly as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her so that they could go on their way.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... just quick not on the whole... Fluffy deal. For those of you who know, know that I know that the Fluffy IS a body part of Sesshomaru's, whether it be his tail or some fuzzy tumor growing out of his shoulder it has not yet been clarified. But hey... in my series, I've decided just to say he wears it to look cool. :P 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Cave of Miyamotas

**Chapter Seven: The Cave of Miyamotas**

"At last…" Sesshomaru sighed under his breath as their destination point came into sight, the mouth of the cave visible across the snow covered clearing.

"Look! There it is, Sesshomaru!" Yuki smiled as she pointed to it, "The Cave of Miyamotas! We're here!"

And so they approached the gaping entrance, looking in to the endless abyss of darkness that lay inside. "Aren't you excited, Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked as she looked around, barely able to contain herself as they walked on to discover their child's future.

"Thrilled," Sesshomaru answered as he tried to quicken their pace. Yes, he wanted to find out a few things about his child, but he also wanted to get out of this place and return home as soon as possible. Who knew how things would be handling without him? There was just a bad feeling about his absence that he couldn't rid himself of.

Suddenly his train of thought was broken when next to him Yuki lifted her hand and produced a small ball of flame to light their way throughout the rest of the cave now that the light shining in was growing far behind them.

This labyrinth was deep and dark with many paths that lead off the main way. It seemed to have gone untouched for years, maybe decades, and yet there was an anxiety that Sesshomaru couldn't shake. There was someone –or something –else there with them. But no matter where he looked, there was no one. They were not behind any rocks or boulders, nor lurking in tight corners that would usually go unnoticed, nor were they hiding in the shadows. He knew this because though Yuki needed her fire to see, Sesshomaru's supernatural sight could make out the surroundings perfectly well without it. But if it wasn't anywhere hiding, then where was it?

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked, noticing his uneasiness.

"I think there's something here…" he commented, his eyes darting about.

"There's no one around, my love," she told him in that comforting and loving tone of hers, "Relax. I'm sure that you are just a little spooked because we are going down a dark, unknown tunnel."

"I do not _ever_ spook," Sesshomaru insisted, though he dropped the act of searching for the shadow dweller, "I have no reason to."

"Of course, dear."

Just then a noise from up above alerted the two of them. The duo looked up to the high rocky ceiling of the cave where the light of the fire could not fully reach to see what Sesshomaru had been sensing all along: a huge, vicious, hairy demon spider nearly the size of a hut, hovering above them as it had silently stalked them. Yuki let out a little yelp and the flame went out so that the only light was coming at the end of the tunnel. This was barely enough to see by however, so the huge form up above could hardly be seen as it crawled about freely now, not having to be cautious any longer now that he had been found out.

Then, like impending doom it began to descend on a long strand of web towards the ground, setting itself down with a soft thud. Sesshomaru instinctively stepped in front of Yuki, shielding her from the oncoming threat. Surprisingly though, when it landed the spider did not immediately attack the intruders, but instead turned around and scuffled a few yards in front of them. That's when it began to deftly and swiftly spin a web on across the tunnel, blocking the way. The other two could only watch in confusion at the strange act.

Slowly the arachnid turned back around, facing Sesshomaru and Yuki with six purple eyes, two more being at the back of his head. Then the demon did the most peculiar thing of all for a spider to do… it spoke. "State your business here," he demanded, his fanged mouth not moving as a booming voice sounded.

"We are here to see the Fate," Sesshomaru answered, unphased by the creature.

"Are you a Miyamota?" it asked.

"I am not," Sesshomaru answered, "But my wife is."

"And why do you seek the Fate?"

Now this was becoming noisome. The end of this journey was within sight, and yet now some oversized bug stood in their way, asking pointless questions to delay them. "Why is it any of your business?" he snapped, his hands balling into fists.

"I must assure the Fate's safety," the spider replied without taking notice of the rudeness showed to him, "I must keep her safe from those who wish to harm her."

"Well I assure you that we have no such intention," Sesshomaru said, trying to hurry the process, "Now let us pass."

"I cannot do that," the spider answered, "Every Miyamota must pass a test to prove their worthiness of an audience with the Fate."

A deep growl came from Sesshomaru's throat as he approached the guardian, coming face to face with it. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before the spider opened its mouth and spit a giant glob of something or other onto Sesshomaru's shirt. The demon lord jumped back in surprise and disgust, trying to wipe away the mess. "Why the hell did you do that?" he snarled, looking at the stain that was now settling in his shirt.

"Because I don't like your attitude," the spider replied in a much more average sounding voice as he made his way to the wall, settling there as he looked at the two.

"My attitude?" Sesshomaru repeated, outraged.

"Well, you were giving him a lot of attitude," Yuki came in, agreeing with the monster.

"Thank you," the creature said as his strange features seemed to smile.

"Who's side are you on?" Sesshomaru asked, turning towards his partner.

"No one's!" she answered defensively, "I just want to get this over with so that we can see the Fate."

"Then go," the spider told her, "If the flame that you produce is a true Miyamota blaze, then you should have no problem burning the web away."

"That's it?" Yuki asked, "That's the test?"

Then the spider gave something that resembled a shrug. "We try to make these tests simple so that no True Miyamota can be denied access," he explained, "It used to be that we would sick a demon on them… but then we thought it unfair for those who were weak or inexperienced."

"That was nice of you guys," Yuki commented, "I'm glad that I hadn't needed to come in those times."

"Yes, many Miyamotas wish to say the same."

"Can we just get on with it?" Sesshomaru nearly exclaimed with frustration and anxiety, "You both are trying my patience to its limit."

"Sorry honey," Yuki apologized as she approached the web.

"Yes, sorry honey," the spider mocked from his spot. Sesshomaru only gave an ineffective glare at the other demon, who only continued smiled. The guardian somehow seemed much more pleasant ever since the chat with Yuki.

But the human approached the barrier, and swept her hand in front of it, a fire forming as she did so. The web quickly vanished thus creating a way to get to their destination. "Okay, let's go," Yuki smiled over at Sesshomaru. Then she did the same to the eight-legged beast over on the wall. "See ya, Spidey!" she called with a wave.

Sesshomaru followed after Yuki, giving the monstrosity's 'forehead' a nice, hard flick as he passed by. The demon rubbed at the spot with one of his hairy legs, then glared after the man. The next thing Sesshomaru knew, his feet were instantly bound, causing him to trip and fall to the dirty floor of the cave. Looking down at his feet, he saw that his feet were bound with nothing else but the spider's own silk. The Lord of the Western Lands growled once more and reached down to remove the material. However, it would not tear, rip, or loosen by way of his bare hands. "Yuki…" he called, his plead for assistance automatically implied in his tone.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, " she giggled as she saw her husband sitting helplessly on the ground. Luckily she took pity on him and gladly burned the strands, freeing him, and helping him up. "Now, what did we learn?" she asked.

"That we squash spiders for a reason?" Sesshomaru implied as he sent back a nasty look at the snickering prankster.

"No…"

The dog demon let out an exasperated sigh. "That I shouldn't upset giant spiders," he replied as if he were a child reciting a lesson that he knew but didn't quite yet grasp.

"Not just giant spiders, honey," Yuki replied, "Any sort of civilized demon."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Why shouldn't he? It's not like any other demon could do anything about his past or future acts of taunting. But still they went on, deeper and deeper towards where the Fate dwelled with all of the answers to their questions.


	8. ChapterEight:A Father, A Husband, A Lord

**Chapter Eight: He Is A Father, A Husband, A Lord**

"Well… here we are," Yuki said as they stood in a large grotto at the end of the cave that was open to the sky above. She couldn't help but stare about the garden that she found herself in. Though it had winter outside before they had entered the cave, there was not a single flake of snow on the lush green grass. In addition to that, the flowers were perfectly healthy and in full bloom! Such colors were wonderful to see in such a season as they had been experiencing, but Sesshomaru hardly noticed. "Let's go," he suggested, referring to the small covered opening that was placed at the edge of that small place, having been built into the stone wall.

"Yes, let's!" Yuki agreed, taking his hand and leading eagerly him into the entrance that awaited their unborn baby's secrets of destiny. Inside, it was almost like another cave, though this one had no tunnel and was larger in height. Inside, working at a grinding stone was a plump old woman, her long grey braid falling down her back that was turned to them. "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Yuki! You've arrived," she greeted without turning to see them, "Come. The tea is just about ready to drink."

"You knew we were coming?" Yuki asked as she sat down at a prearranged spot.

"Of course," the elder replied, turning to look at them with not purple eyes as Yuki had expected. Instead, these eyes were a milky white, though it seemed that by the way the woman looked at them that she could see. She went on as she turned back to her station. "I know all the going-ons of the clan, past, present, or future."

"Actually, that is why we have come," Sesshomaru pointed out, taking a seat next to his wife, "We would like to know about our upcoming child."

The Fate stopped for a moment, then slowly arose as if age was weight that was keeping her down. Then she came over to the fire over which the tea simmering and removed it, pouring its contents into three clay cups. After handing a cup to each of her guests, the Fate took her own and closed her eyes as if in thought, only to slowly open them moments later. "Oh dear," she commented to herself, "Oh dear, oh dear."

"What?" Yuki asked, "What's wrong?"

The woman looked up to the couple, a grave expression on her face. "Your son has a dark future ahead of him," she explained, "He not only holds one of the worst powers of the Disasters, but he will be rejected by classes other than that of the Miyamota."

"My son?" Sesshomaru asked. Normally, he would have been thrilled to hear that his child was to be a boy, but there was no time to rejoice in that now. "Rejected? What? Why?"

"Your son, as you might have predicted, will be a half breed," the Fate told him.

Yuki swallowed. She remembered what everyone had told her about what she should do when the inevitable responsibility of raising a half demon would finally come upon her. Inu Yasha had told her that the child would have to learn to be strong. Several of the unsupportive nobles had actually scorned her for bringing this on. And her own father… her own father had even told her to emotionally prepare herself for this. _"And make sure that you never cry in front of them."_

That was what he had told her not too long ago on that mountain peak where they had bought snow cones. Back then, she knew that this would happen and she already wasn't looking forward to it. Now that she was not only having it confirmed by a Fate was nerve wracking… but the fact that he would have a rough life in spite of that was even worse. It was at this moment that she knew she had to prevent this misery. She would care for him and make sure that he was always happy. He would never know this unhappiness that the Fate was now predicting.

"Wait… you said that he would be a Disaster," Sesshomaru examined, interrupting Yuki's thoughts, "So does that mean you know what gift he will receive?"

With a nod the old woman replied, "I do. And it is the wickedest of them all."

"And that would be….?" Sesshomaru inquired, anxious to hear of his son's future power.

The old woman looked at him for a moment with her old milky eyes, the color clouded even more with age and wisdom. "Death," she informed him, "Your son's power will be over Death itself."

"Death?" Yuki repeated, shocked at the grim statement. What did this say about his future personality? Was this what the Fate had spoken of when she had predicted an ill future? That he would maybe be… evil?

"But there is other news," the Fate added, "Happier news. Better news."

"What?" Yuki asked, hoping that the old woman was about to give a positive report on her son.

Then the old woman smiled a sly grin as she poured more tea for herself. "There is another," she told the parents- to-be, "You are carrying another child."

"Are you saying that I will be the father of twins?" Sesshomaru questioned in awe and disbelief, this information being excellent enough to lighten his spirit a bit.

"Yes," the Fate answered, "One will be your son, the hanyou. The other will be a girl… and a full demon."

A gasp of surprise escaped Yuki's lips. "But how is that possible?" Yuki questioned, setting down her cup.

"The Miyamota family line is a long one," the Fate explained, "As you might have noticed, your father is also a demon and yet his brother is a half demon. Have you never wondered how this came to be?"

"Uh… actually… no," Yuki admitted, "I never stopped to think about those sorts of things."

"Then let me explain," the Fate began, "Miyamota women have been married off to produce heirs for generations and generations. Sometimes they came to human owners. Other times to demon owners. The reason they would produce offspring that came in different varieties such as humans, hanyous, and youkai was because of their ancestry and the varieties of essences some of them carry. For example, a half demon Miyamota could always bear any of the three breeds, depending on their partner. But human and demon Miyamotas were usually limited, bearing whatever offspring their mates provided them with. However, some Miyamotas, like you and your grandmother, carry a little bit of both in you, though you yourself are not mixed."

Yuki gave a sigh as she listened to the woman talk. It was like a combination of Biology and Sex Ed.!

"You, Yuki, carry both essences within you, though the demonic of them does not show or take effect in you. It is still there, though. In cases like yours, we believe that each baby fights for its breed. Those who's sides are evenly matched become hanyous. Those who's demonic side defeats the human, become youkai. And those who's human side are victorious are of course born human. This is the way of Miyamota such as yourself."

"So… are you saying that each time that I have a child that it will be a gamble over what species they are born to be?" Yuki asked, still a little confused.

"Yes, and no. It is very rare to get a full breed out of a pairing like yours… but not impossible. Also, a completely human child is nearly out of the question, of course, since Sesshomaru has no human essence to offer. However, this too is also possible."

"Explain," Sesshomaru requested as he hid his confusion on the matter.

"As I said earlier, a baby fights for its breed," the Fate repeated, "Sometimes the human side of a half demon born to a couple like you is so strong that it denies it's demon parent's strengths altogether, finding power in themselves as a human."

"I see…" Yuki commented with thought.

"And what of my daughter's powers?" Sesshomaru inquired, "What gift will she have?"

"Wind," the woman answered simply, "A good omen. She will be among the Divine. You should be proud."

"We are," Yuki answered, "Of both of our future children."

"How lovely," the old woman replied with a smile, "Now, is there anything else that you would like to know?"

"I don't think so…" Yuki answered, "What about you Sesshomaru? Do you have any more questions?"

"No," he answered with a shake of his head, "I have heard all that I want to know."

"Oh wait," the Fate said last minute, "There is something else that you should know…"  
"Is there ANOTHER one?" Yuki asked, a little concerned about the last surprising news.

"No, no," the Fate chuckled, "There is not another that I sense. But lately I have sensed one of our kind in attempt of plotting. Be weary, both of you."

"We will be," Sesshomaru answered as he stood, helping his wife up so that they could go, "Thank you for your help."  
"It is my duty and honor," returned the Fate as she stood to see them out, "I am sure that you will be wonderful parents!"

"Thank you," Yuki replied with a bow, "I hope that you are right. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," the Fate bid as the two left, out of the grotto and back into the tunnels.

"So how do you feel about all of this?" Yuki asked after a while.

"I'm not sure whether to be happy for both of our children or… concerned for our Disastrous son," Sesshomaru admitted with a sigh.

"Everything will be fine, honey," Yuki smiled as she took his hand, "I promise."

Just then, that giant spider emerged from the shadows. "Hello again," he greeted, the friendliness mostly being directed towards Yuki, "What news?"

"Twins!" Yuki replied as she stopped to talk to the creature, "One youkai girl with Wind powers and the other a hanyou boy of Death!"  
"Death?" the spider repeated, "Oh… that's too bad."

"Why?" Yuki questioned, "His element doesn't define the person he will be… does it? After all, look at all the other elements. I mean… there are _similarities_ to the elements, but different all the same."

"No, it won't define his personality…" the spider trailed off, "… at first."

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Once a Miyamota has experienced the feeling that is required for their abilities, they begin to crave it and their personalities eventually change," came the reply, "Let's take you for example."

"Me?" Yuki repeated, "I have NOT changed since discovering my power!"

"Actually, dearest, you have changed just a bit," Sesshomaru argued.

"How?"

"Well…" he began, "Remember the days when you were so quiet and loving and obedient of me?"

"Yes…" Yuki confirmed as she folded her arms, "Are you saying that I am none of those things now?"

"No, I am not saying that at all," Sesshomaru replied, "But I have noticed that you've become more… controlling."

"I have not!"  
"You have," the spider cut in, "I saw it with my own eyes; all eight of them."

This made Yuki stop and actually begin to recall the last few times that she had bossed Sesshomaru around. After a moment, she realized that she did it quite often and her face opened with shock. Then she looked over to her husband and commented, "I _have_ been bossing you around! Oh, honey, I'm sorry! I'll stop immediately! I don't want to order you around."

What was this? Yuki hadn't even noticed how she had been acting? How? Sesshomaru blinked as he stared down at his mate, surprised at her statement. Was she really going to stop? Was she really going to stop making him feel so inferior by having to take her orders to make her happy? At this moment, it was as if he could hear beautiful angels' voices singing to him as God delivered unto him a blessing. "Thank you," Sesshomaru answered, not sure of what else to say.

Suddenly, there was a muffled sound coming from somewhere nearby. The two looked around, curiously searching for the origin of the sound. But after seeing nothing but rocks, dirt, and the spider upon his web, Sesshomaru inquired about it.

"Oh, simply my latest prey," the arachnid replied as it crept over to a small squirming pouch, "A toad-like imp was sneaking about. He could not pass my test so I captured him. Unfortunately I am not yet hungry enough to eat him."

Both Sesshomaru and Yuki looked at each other in surprise, having a good idea who was in that sack. "A toad-like imp?" Yuki asked, making sure she had heard correctly.

"That is most likely my servant, Jaken," Sesshomaru informed the spider, "Set him loose at once."

"Oh, he's with you? Then I will gladly let him free. As I said, I wasn't hungry anyways."  
With that, the monster sized eight-legged bug began to tear away his own web, slowly uncovering the green form that was Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he called, "Lady Yuki! Oh, how happy I am to see you!"

"Enough of that, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered coolly having had much of his mind set at ease by completing the mission, "Tell me why you have come."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you must return to the castle immediately!" the small demon informed, "Lady Kazumi and most of her council have come to see you."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened with surprise, signaling Yuki that this must be very bad. But what could possibly be going on that could strike this sort of reaction into Sesshomaru's heart? Usually he would be so indifferent; it was who he was. And now he stood rigid and shocked. However, he did not stand still for long for he let go of Yuki's hand a moment later and began to head out of the cave. "Make sure that Yuki returns home safely," he commanded, "I will go on ahead of you both."

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken answered.

But before he could go, Yuki called out to him, "Wait! Sesshomaru!"

He stopped and turned to look at her approaching form, but he said nothing. It was as she stared at him that she saw the transformation that he underwent to return to his cold, demonic self. His eyes were emotionless as he tracked her and suddenly she felt as she had when she had first met him: powerless and shy. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered as she reached him, "What's going on?"

The man who replied to Yuki was not her husband, though. Instead, it was Sesshomaru: Lord of the Western Lands and one of the most powerful and merciless demons that he was still known as today. He was exactly like that first day… He grabbed her chin and held it steady as he looked down at her, examining and taking in her beautiful, concerned features. "You need not worry," he answered, "It is simply… politics."

With that, bent down and kissed her. Still, there was no warmth in it. Then he turned and left, disappearing into the darkness. What had happened? Who was this Lady Kazumi that the mere mention of her name could easily convert the loving heart of the man that Yuki had married back into the icy thing that had once been in its place when Sesshomaru had not been a lover, but a lord and master?


	9. Chapter Nine: Lady Kazumi

**Chapter Nine: Lady Kazumi**

For a few seconds, Yuki could only stare out at the darkness that Sesshomaru had disappeared into, mulling over what could be on his mind that had possessed his eyes to go blank, his heart to go cold, and his soul to go missing, converting him back into the man that she had first met when arriving in the feudal era not even a year ago. What was it about this Lady Kazumi that changed him so? "Lady Yuki?" Jaken's voice sounded, bringing the woman out of her trance as she slowly turned her head to look at him, "We should be going as well."

"Yes, of course," Yuki replied as she found herself acting just as she had so many other noblewomen act before. Her tone was soft, yet firm; her nod small, yet noticeable; her eyes sophisticated, yet secretive. Ever since marriage Yuki had tried to get into the habit of acting more regal around the other nobles in hopes of earning their approval. She found that she often slipped into the character of Lady Yuki when she was so addressed. So as she followed after Jaken, she tried to bring herself out of it, but found it difficult. How could she possibly act like her usual self when there was her husband to worry about? How could she possibly smile when there was a strange woman in their palace waiting for Sesshomaru's audience?

The sparkle of the snow caused Yuki's eyes to sting after having been exposed to nothing but shadow for so long. Awaiting the two in front of the cave were two familiar faces, both belonging to the being named Ah-Un. This at least cheered Yuki up slightly. "Hello, you two!" she greeted as she approached the two heads that seemed glad to see her, "I'm glad to see that you are better." Ah-Un had recently taken ill which was one reason that they had not taken him on the journey in the first place.

Yuki and Ah-Un had only met a little after her engagement to Sesshomaru, but they had seemed to take a liking to her, and she to them. As she placed a hand to pet Un's head, Ah nudged her shoulder with his muzzled snout. "It's nice to see you both, too!" she told them as she stepped away and went to go join Jaken on their back.

Then, requiring no word or direction, the beast took off into the sky, soaring above the treetops as it headed back towards home. "Jaken," Yuki addressed him, "This Lady Kasumi… who is she?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Yuki, but I don't think that that is for me to tell you," he replied, "It is Lord Sesshomaru's past and he has alone has a right to it."

"I see…" Yuki said, having found her first clue in the context. Sesshomaru and this woman had a history together, did they? What sort could it be? Were they lovers? Enemies? Allies? And why would she be coming now? What could she want?

"Lady Yuki?" Jaken called from his seat in front of her, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Yuki answered, "Oh, yes. I feel fine."

"Well, we should be there in a matter of minutes, milady," he informed her.

"Good," she sighed as she looked on ahead of them, staring at the mountains beyond. The mountains… That was where the wolf demon Koga resided. That was funny… she hadn't given him a thought in months after he had been so kind to her by saving her from Naraku's clutches. Had she ever properly thanked him? Oh well. Another matter for another time.

Now the castle was coming into sight, looking no different than when she had left yet there was an answer awaiting her inside that she was both anxious and terrified to find. They landed gently in front of the Main Entrance and Yuki immediately dismounted and headed inside, in too much of a hurry to thank Ah-Un for the ride as she usually did.

The great doors were already open, probably having not been closed since the foreigners had arrived. Then she asked the nearest person she saw where she could find Sesshomaru. "In his study," they answered.

Once again Yuki did not give thanks to her helper as she rushed off again to her husband. It was almost as if she couldn't walk fast enough as she seemed to fly down the halls as she went at a brisk pace. And finally, reaching the door of the study she didn't even hesitate or stop to knock as she opened the door and walked in too see Sesshomaru standing behind his desk and the supposed lady with her back turned to her. Sesshomaru's eyes instantly went to his wife and straightened. "Yuki…" he let the name slip past his lips as the other demon slowly turned, causing Yuki's heart to pound as she was preparing herself to stare upon the face the mysterious Lady Kazumi. The suspense was intense, as if she had been waiting years instead of only half an hour. "Ah… Lady Yuki," the woman's green lips spoke with a sadistic voice that seemed so common among demons, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Yuki began taking in the Kazumi, examining everything. Like her lips, her hair was a soft and light green shade. Her complexion was fair and seemed not to have known an hour under the sun ever, which only emphasized, along with her attitude, that she was of noble birth. The clothes she wore and the overall way that she presented herself reminded Yuki of otherwise, her red and white kimono seeming very loose on her, the neck nearly slipping off of her shoulders as she folded her arms in front of her.

"And you, Lady Kazumi," Yuki returned with a polite bow of her head.

Somehow, in the short time that Yuki and lowered her head, Kazumi was already judging her, pursing her lips as she looked Yuki up and down with eyes that were no other color but green, completing her herbaceous features. "So this is the woman that you finally decided to share your life with," she commented to Sesshomaru, "Even though she is not the woman that your honorable father had chosen for you…"

Oh no…. that was it! "My father had no right to choose whom I was to wed," Sesshomaru countered, "I had a right to call the engagement off once he died."

But it couldn't be… "And what of your mother? Surely she doesn't approve?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. "No, she does not."

"And I do believe that your territory has yet to expand its borders since you came into power, doesn't it?"

"No, I have not widened the borders. I am content with the size of my land and do not wish to waste time going to war to simply spread it out."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lord Sesshomaru, for you might have to do just that and go to war."  
In that moment, Sesshomaru seemed just as surprised as Yuki was to hear these words, watching Kazumi going past Yuki and to the door. "What are you talking about?"Sesshomaru called after her, "I have already told you: I've will not go through with it!"

"Oh you'll go through with it," Kazumi answered, "I always get what I want, Lord Sesshomaru and luckily for me you don't have the right to withdraw another man's promise, even if he was your father. I am still your fiancé, Sesshomaru and if you don't honor that and take me as a second wife then I swear that I will declare war on you and take you and your so-called kingdom by force if that is what you choose to resolve it to."

With that, she went out the door and closing it sharply, leaving the already married couple to stand in an awed silence.


	10. Chapter Ten: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Ten: Decisions, Decisions**

The silence weighed heavily on Yuki's heart; heavy with information, with sorrow, and most of all with betrayal. How could Sesshomaru have held this from her? The man had gone ahead and married and impregnated her all the while knowing that he was already assigned to wed another woman. Why did he do it? Why did he keep this from Yuki?

Suddenly Yuki felt the need to sit down as her legs became just as weak as her heart, so she went to one of the armchairs that were placed in front of the empty fireplace, trying to catch her breath. Her purple eyes finally widened with surprise as she stared down at the floor, not able to look at her husband as she tried to sort through the millions of questions that raced through her mind. Lady Kazumi was Sesshomaru's alleged fiancé and she apparently had been for years, maybe decades. Yuki thought that something like that would have been mentioned long before the engagement.

The worries and concerns that Yuki felt were overwhelming. What would happen now? It was as if she was trapped in a whirlwind of fear and it was thrashing her about, shaking her to her very core. She was so distracted by it, that she was only pulled out when she felt something touch her hand. Yuki slowly turned her head to look at her husband, who was now crouched down by her, looking into eyes with a world's worth of apology portrayed in his eyes. "Yuki…" he called her name softly, "Are you alright?"

It took Yuki a moment to find her voice, but once she did, it was one that started out slightly breathy. "Alright?" she repeated as her eyebrows shot up onto her forehead, then her voice grew a little stronger, "Alright? I just found out that my new husband and my babies' father has been hiding a fiancé from me and you ask if I'm alright?"

And the stronger Yuki's voice grew, the more Sesshomaru pulled back from her, knowing perfectly well that the fireworks were coming. "You weren't planning on telling me this, were you?" she exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat, "What were you thinking, Sesshomaru? That if you just ignored the entire ordeal that it would go away? You of all people should know that that's not how it works in your little world of 'politics'!"

"Yuki… please calm down," Sesshomaru replied as he arose and placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders, "Can we just talk about this?"

With this, she seemed to settle a bit, the eruption calming as she just now seemed to be simmering with rage, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. "Fine," she answered, "Let's talk. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I don't know…" Sesshomaru answered, his eyes straying away, "I suppose… that I was hoping that she had forgotten."

For the next few moments, Yuki could only stare at the stupidity of Sesshomaru. "You were hoping… that she had forgotten?" she confirmed, "What in the fiery rings of hell made you think that a woman could ever forget her betrothed?"

"Well, I didn't think that she could _forget_," came the defense, "I just thought that she might _not care_ anymore. That she would let it pass."

"Sesshomaru…" Yuki groaned as she collapsed into the chair once again and hid her face in her hands, "You know, for an immortal, you're really stupid."

No response was returned. Sesshomaru didn't want to say anything that might upset Yuki anymore than she already was. And so the woman waited another couple of seconds, letting out an exasperated sigh, and looked up at him. "So what will you do?" she asked him, "Will you marry her?"

Sesshomaru returned the look and stared at his wife, searching her eyes for the answer that she wanted to hear so that he would know what to tell her. Unfortunately, he found none. "I am not sure," he answered, "But the logical decision now is that I do what she asks. Otherwise, I know that she would go as far as to wage war."

"She would really do that?" Yuki questioned, finding it hard to believe that a woman could ever be so determined to get the man she wanted.

"Apparently so," Sesshomaru nodded, "I daresay that her admiration has endured the years unaltered. That sort of dedication would not be cast away or denied so easily. I surely know that I would do the exact same thing for you."

This comment brought a smile to Yuki's lips. "Really?" she asked, her worries forgotten for that moment, "You would?"

"Of course," he replied, "You are the only woman that I could ever be happy with… which makes my decision all the more difficult to make. How could I ever marry Lady Kazumi?"

The sound of the door opening pulled them out of their conversation and stole their attention away to the new arrival. The parties of the couple each had different reactions, both complete opposites for now in the room was Yuki's good friend, Kagome, and Sesshomaru's disliked half-brother, Inu Yasha. "Kagome!" Yuki greeted, instantly brightening up as she arose from her seat to welcome the new arrival, "What are you doing back here? Did you all leave not long after the shower?"

"Well, we did…" she smiled meekly, "…but then we heard about this whole thing with you… and Sesshomaru… and someone else."

"Oh…" Yuki replied, her spirits sobering once again at being reminded of the event, "Yes… That. Well, it's alright. I think we can handle it."

"You hear that, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked as he took a few steps forward, "They can handle it. I guess we can go now. Let's go!"

"No way, Inu Yasha!" Kagome protested, "This is a big deal and it would be easier for Yuki if she had someone here with her!"

"She has me," Sesshomaru countered as he went to Yuki and placed his hands protectively on her upper arms. He, like the other demon, did not want these two companies to be housed under the same roof if not necessary.

"Umm… no offense, Sesshomaru, but it would probably be best if she had a woman around," Kagome presented as her firm rebuttal, "I'm staying."

"No, you aren't," Sesshomaru argued once again, "She already has a female companion here: Mimi."

"Oh, that's nice. **One** person. She would be better off with more than just one friend there for her. Don't you think so, Yuki?"

"Well, actually I-" Yuki began, but was cut off by her eternal companion.

"I think I would know what was best for my own wife!" he said, "And having you all here is not necessary! You should leave now."

"Stop it!" Yuki nearly shouted as she pulled away from Sesshomaru, turning on him so that he could see the flames in her eyes. For a few moments he was actually surprised by how she was fuming now, standing with her arms at her sides, hands balled into fists. "If anyone should decide what's best for me, it should only be myself, Sesshomaru," she told him, "Maybe you should think about that from now on… Or at least _ask_ me what I want before you make choices for me."

The room was silent as she paused, waiting for her to go on as they hung on ever word they said as if the next words would tell them their fate. But of course the next phrase didn't do just that. However, it did inform them of her choice. "I want them to stay," she announced now that she had become calmer and more composed, "Besides… I'm going to be needing their help soon now that the children are growing larger and now that you will probably be busier than ever."

"Hah!" Kagome exclaimed, "Take that!"

"But Yuki-" Sesshomaru began.

"Ah!" she stopped him by holding up a finger, "No 'but's."

This rendered Sesshomaru speechless now that he could not say what he so desperately wished. He did not want these people here, running amuck… and he especially did not want his dirty half-breed brother here! Then, in attempt to sway him, Yuki added on thing, "You won't even notice they're here. Okay?"

He still sulked for a moment, crossing his arms and looking off somewhere before turning to the others. "So be it," he finally permitted, "But any trouble from any of you…"

"I will personally send them packing," Yuki finished for him with a grateful smile at Sesshomaru's permit, "Thank you, honey!"

Yuki then went with loving arms to hug her husband, expressing how much she loved him for the sacrifice that he had made for her. It was then that another person entered: a servant. "Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted with a bow, "You are wanted in the Main Hall."

Yuki then pulled away to turn to the girl so as not to be rude as Sesshomaru gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Thank you," he replied, "I will be with them shortly."

Then the servant gave another bow and took her leave. "I have to go," he told Yuki before kissing her forehead, "I will see you at supper."

After this he made his way past his beloved, past the acquainted group, and to the door. "I love you!" Yuki called after him… and strangely enough, there was no response. 'Maybe he didn't hear me?' Yuki pondered worriedly as she stared at the doorway that Sesshomaru had taken his hurried exit. "So!" came Kagome's voice as she went to Yuki, took her arm, and smiled to brighten the mood, "Tell me what you learned about the baby!"

"Actually…" Yuki began, her mind already distracted from present matters.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Two Sides of the Story

**Chapter Eleven: Two Sides of the Story**

"So… did you find out when the baby is due?" Kagome questioned after taking a sip of her tea.

Yuki's face took on an expression of realization at the fact that they indeed had not asked. "No!" she let out with a disappointed air as her hand went to the bulge of her stomach, "In all the excitement of finding out that we had twins, I suppose we had forgotten."

"Well it shouldn't be that hard to guess anyway," Sango pointed out as she picked up her own tea, "After all, it happened sometime on the honeymoon, right?"

A nervous laugh escaped Yuki's mouth at the comment. "Not exactly…" she answered.

"But… you announced it upon arrival…" stated Sango as she leaned in a bit with interest.

"No!" Kagome nearly exclaimed, "You mean it happened…_before_ you were married?"

"Yes, it happened before… and we're not sure when exactly it happened since we had been… having relations since early in the summer. But that was only our first time… And I highly doubt that it was anywhere around that time since I was sent away almost immediately afterwards and we weren't able to see each other until later in the summer a little before I finished with my training at The Fire Temple."

"Yuki... that first time was… almost half a year before you were married!" Sango commented, not able to believe what she and Kagome had missed once they had distanced themselves from Yuki's life.

"I'm aware of that," Yuki replied with a meek nod of her head, "But I don't see what the big deal is…"

"Right!" Kagome broke in, saving Yuki from having to say any more about the subject, "But how are you two doing? I mean, now I know this sounds silly, but are you guys happy?"

Hearing the question, Yuki was a bit surprised. It wasn't a question they had ever been asked before. "Of course," Yuki replied with a sort of bewildered smile, "What would ever make you think that we weren't?"

"Oh, nothing," the ex-schoolgirl answered as she hid her gaze by looking down at her tea, "It's just… judging by that outburst you pulled on him the other day…"

"Hormones, Kagome," Yuki defended, "Simply hormones."

"Oh, good!" she replied, "I'm glad. I've been worrying ever since the shower that your disagreements would turn into arguments."

Once again, Yuki smiled. "Don't be-" She cut herself off. Now that she thought about it, they had been having more and more little disputes lately…

"Yuki?" Sango asked after the elongated silence, "What's wrong?"

The noblewoman had to shake off the thought before she was able to look up at her friends and smile. "Nothing," she told them, "It's nothing."

"Sure it's not," Kagome returned, not believing Yuki's words for a moment, "There're problems in paradise, isn't there?"

"Sorta…"

"Honestly, I don't see what you see in him!" Kagome told her, "I mean, as far as I can tell, he is almost never around and he is ALWAYS working."

"Well, he's an important man," Yuki pointed out, "I don't blame him."

"But what about _you_?" Sango asked, "When do you think he will ever make time for you?"

"He doesn't have to," stated the wife proudly, "What we have now is enough."

"But you _have_ been complaining that he's been working too much."

"Yeah!" Kagome emphasized, "And when was the last time you and Sesshomaru just sat together, looking up at the stars or sitting in the garden?"

"Well, I suppose that it _has_ been a while…"

"Exactly! You can't just let this go on, or you guys will grow apart! I've seen it happen before!"

"But what do I do?" she asked, "I've asked him many times before to try and take time off, but he said it was impossible."

"You just have to be more aggressive!" Kagome told her, "Let him know exactly how important it is to you! Break down and cry if you have to!"

"Oh, but that isn't really necessary," Yuki shook her head, "I mean, we just got back from spending a good long while together on our trip."

"Ask yourself this though…" Kagome went on, "Did it feel like you were spending quality time together? Or was he simply going through the motions?"

At first, this seemed a simple answer. However, once she began to ponder the question, her opinion began to change. Throughout the entire trip, Sesshomaru had been sighing so heavily. Why? Had he not been completely happy with her? No… he was there because he wanted to be!... right? Yuki was sure that he had smiled on that trip! But how many times? Not that many… Another sigh escaped her lips. They truly were drifting apart.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Go on, Inu Yasha," Miroku goaded the hanyou.

"Can't make me," came the reply of the stubborn dog as he sat in the branch of the tree, glaring over at his brother sitting over by the pond.

"He's your brother. You should go and ask what's wrong."

"It's nonna my business, anyway, so why don't you just drop it?"

"C'mon, Inu Yasha!" the small kitsune boy joined in, "You don't mean to say that seeing him in such a pitiful state doesn't bother you the least bit, do you?"

"Actually… your kinda right…" Inu Yasha responded with a tilt of his head, "Seeing Sesshomaru all mopey and… showing emotion… It's just not right."

"And there's only one way to get him back to normal," Miroku pointed out, "And that's to go over and talk to him."

"Do I have to?" he whined looking down at his friends, "I really don't feel like it."

"Then you _want_ him to stay like this?"

"No…"

"Then get over there!" both Shippo and the monk urged in unison.

The half demon came down from the tree at that. "Alright! Arlight!" he submitted, "You don't need to bite my head off!"

And so Inu Yasha made his way over to his brother, sitting beside him on the stone bench while receiving no mind from the stoic demon. He looked so… depressed. It was absolutely disgusting to see the expression on a being such as Sesshomaru! "Hey…" Inu Yasha started out as he turned his eyes to the same pound that the other man was gazing into.

There was no response from the melancholy man, though, only a quick glance, then another sigh. This slightly discouraged Inu Yasha, realizing that this would probably be harder than he thought. "How ya holdin' up there?" he tried again.

"I don't want to talk about it," was the reply, "And even if I did, I wouldn't want to tell you anything about it."

"Oh, come on!" the younger sibling argued, "Who else would you tell?"

For an instant, the demon lord considered this, then broke down as he gave the heaviest exasperated sigh, slumping way down and putting his forehead in his hands. "I must look like the most pathetic demon right now…" he mumbled, "Here I am, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, taking refuge in the gardens to escape something as trivial as matters in court so that I can collect my thoughts on my married life."

And as he heard his earlier thoughts being spoken back to him, Inu Yasha was not able to reply for a moment as tried to restrain himself from consenting aloud. "No," he lied, "I think that you have perfect reason to be worried."

Sesshomaru looked over at Inu Yasha at that, looking as if he were a kicked puppy instead of a fully grown dog demon. "You do?" he asked.

"Well…. Yeah. I guess," Inu Yasha went on, "I mean… You just got married. And… your wife is pregnant, which is hard enough without having to worry about catching up with… whatever you do. Plus there's all of this past engagement stuff that's being thrown at you, which also puts a damper on your married life since it adds to your working situation and…" Spying the fact that Sesshomaru was not only sitting up now, but sending the most piercing of glares over at him, Inu Yasha stopped, sensing that he was only bringing forth Sesshomaru's anger at being reminded of how off-balanced his life truly was. "I'm… not helping, am I?"

"No, you are not," Sesshomaru confirmed with resentment in his tone, "So far you have only given me good reason to fret more than I already am."

"Well… my point is…" Inu Yasha began, trying to remember why he had started that way, "Umm… Your life is a little rocky right now… and… Alls you have to do now is instead of worrying, try to figure a few things out that will make you happy."

"It is not that simple, little brother," Sesshomaru bit, rolling his eyes at the fact that that advice had hardly been needed.

"Sure it is!" Inu Yasha went on, "You just have to do it step by step. Now, let's start with your married life. What is bothering you about it?"

Another sigh came out just moments before words followed. "Yuki… Yuki has seems so different than when we first started out."

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha asked, not having had noticed too much of a difference.

"Well… she used to be so sweet and loving," Sesshomaru explained as he straightened and seemed to be looking off into the gardens, "Now, she is still sweet and loving… but more selfish."

"Selfish?" Inu Yasha repeated, not able to believe a kind creature like Yuki could ever be described like that, "How?"

"The cravings, for one," Sesshomaru went on, "Her condition is giving her urges for a wide variety of foods, some I've never even heard of before. Like something called chulkut…. Or something like that."

"Chocolate," Inu Yasha corrected, knowing the substance well since Kagome sometimes brought it with her among the foods from the future.

"Whatever," Sesshomaru replied with a wave of his hand, "And then there's the hormones! One moment she is perfectly happy, the next she is so depressed that she looks as if she might not be able to go on with life! Or her temper could be ready to explode at any moment. The last time that happened it caused a month's worth of rejuvenation in the gardens. Who knows what would have happened if we had actually been inside?"

"Sounds pretty bad…" Inu Yasha commented, hoping that maybe the complaints were almost done with. But of course, they weren't.

"And that probably wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been ignoring her father's counseling and had been letting out some of that baggage."

"Didn't he tell her that just recently though?"

"No matter," Sesshomaru replied, "She still hasn't been doing it."

"Maybe if you just occasionally reminded her every now and then-?"

"Why?" he questioned, "Why should she have to rely on me for every little thing?" With that, he rose from his seat and he began to pace, trying to work off some of the energy that his boiling blood was causing him. "_'Sesshomaru!'_" he imitated, "_'Would you filet me some seasoned fish?'_"

"Don't you have chefs for-"

"_'Sesshomaru! My back is killing me. Massage it?'_"

"Well, you can't blame her. She's carrying two bab-"

"_' Sesshomaru! Would you act like the dog I make you out to be and fetch me some other food that you've never heard of? Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!'_"

"Alright, alright!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, "I get it! She's driving you hard."

"Precisely!" Sesshomaru huffed, "And what do I get in return?"

"Umm… your wife's happiness?"

"Her hormones and mood swings would take care of that soon enough."

"The love and desire of the woman you love?"

"She hardly gives me _that_ anymore."

"But it's only been a few months!" Inu Yasha gaped.

"I know!" Sesshomaru agreed, hardly able to believe it himself.

"Well, how about… Permission to sleep in your own bed every night?"

"That's one thing…" Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Well, it sounds to me like you have yourself a case of the Pound Puppy Pox," Inu Yasha diagnosed as he stood and crossed his arms.

"The… Pound Puppy Pox?" Sesshomaru repeated, wondering what on earth that could be, "It doesn't involve Yuki unleashing her wrath upon me, does it?"

"Uh… no," Inu Yasha answered, finding the question stupid and ignorant, "It usually happens with struggling significant others… especially with husbands having to deal with pregnant wives. It means that you're a pound puppy, and now that Yuki has taken you in, you want to do your best to please her so that she doesn't get rid of you so that she doesn't make things harder than they are. That's why you were trying so hard to meet her needs. Right?"

"I… thinks so."

"Right. Unfortunately, you are now entering the second stage. Now that Yuki is starting to get on your nerves, you'll start to get irritable. And we don't want that, do we?"

"Well… as long as she's happy…"

"Oh no! It's too late!" Inu Yasha cried as he took a step back and away from his brother in shock.

"What? What is it?"

"She's done the impossible!" he nearly shouted with a smirk, "She has you… house trained!"

"She has not!" Sesshomaru argued, his hands balling into fists, "I am still as free-willed as ever!"

"Sure… when was the last time you did something that she didn't want you to? Or didn't do something that she wanted you to?"

In thought, Sesshomaru turned away. Luckily, he was able to save himself quickly. "I haven't been spending time with her like she wanted!" he pointed out.

"Yeah… but you're not doing it so you can work," came the argument, "Do you enjoy your job that much?"

_'Damn…'_ Sesshomaru thought as he lost his defense, _'Think Sesshomaru… THINK!'_ Suddenly, something snapped into his head. "The other day!" he started, "I was having tea the other day and I didn't use a coaster of any sort!"

Inu Yasha could only stare wide eyed and open mouthed at that. "No coaster?" he mimicked, "That's the best you got? No coaster? My GOD, Sesshomaru! You are WHIPPED!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!" Inu Yasha smiled, as he made the gesture of a pretend whip with added sound effects.

"Stop that!" the demon lord commanded, "I could take control back any time I wanted."

"You so sure?" Inu Yasha laughed, once again repeated the movement.

"You just wait and see!" growled Sesshomaru right before he turned on his heel and stalked off.


	12. Chapter Twelve: All I Ask of You

**Chapter Twelve: All I Ask of You**

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Kagome asked as she tried to comfort the sighing bride who had just realized what a pain she had become to her spouse.

"He doesn't love me anymore… does he?" she said as she lifted her eyes to look over at her friend with depressed purple eyes.

Then just about as Kagome was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. "Yuki?" Sesshomaru's voice called, "Yuki, are you in there? Open the door!"

With that, the woman quickly rose to admit her dearest Sesshomaru only to find him on the other side looking a bit perturbed. "What's wrong?" she immediately questioned, wondering what could be bothering him. Hopefully it wasn't too bad…

Sesshomaru only pushed past her though and into the room. "We need to talk," he announced, giving the other two girls in the room the signal to prepare themselves to go to Yuki's defense. Those four words were never good in any sort of relationship.

"Of course," Yuki agreed as she watched Sesshomaru.

That's when the demon turned to Kagome and Sango, an irritated arched eyebrow directed over at them. "Do you mind giving us a few moments of privacy?" he let out as more of a demand than a request.

"Anything you can say to Yuki you can say in front of us!" Kagome protested boldly, although Sango simply took her arm and tried to lead her out of the room.

"No, it's okay," Sango said, "We'll just leave you alone."

"What?" Kagome questioned, "Sango… What are you doing? We can't leave Yuki!"

"I'll be fine," Yuki smiled over at her friends, "Go."

"B-But-" Kagome tried to protest, only to be cut off by Yuki once more: "Go."

With that the two girls went without another word, the door softly clicking shut behind them. "What is it, Sesshomaru?" Yuki asked ignorantly.

"Yuki…" he began, "You know I love you, right?"

This was a strange and frightening way for Sesshomaru to start out for it worried Yuki about what the conversation could possibly turn into. the truth was, she wasn't quite sure if he did love her anymore… not like he used to. He seemed so distant lately. But she couldn't let him on that she was unsure of his fidelity, so she answered what he wanted to hear, "Of course I know."

"And you know that I would do anything for you?"

"Of course." This she did know. He would do anything for her.

"I was thinking about these things and I realized that… well… When was the last time that we said 'I love you'?" he asked.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what on earth this could be about.

"I'm not sure about you, Sesshomaru, but I recall telling you that I loved you just the other day," Yuki replied, "Unless you forgot…?"

"No, I remember," he told her as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her. Something was wrong... Yuki could tell. There was something in the way that he embraced her like that and looked down at her. "Just… When was the last time that you felt like we were a loving couple instead of simply married?"

"Wait… you mean… you don't feel like that?" Yuki asked as she stepped away from him to have a better look at him to better read his expression.

"Don't try and tell me that you don't feel the same," he replied, "Can't you just feel that something is wrong?"

"If something is wrong in this relationship, it's because of you!" Yuki told him as she folded her arms and turned her back to him, "When was the last time _you_ said that you loved me?"

A pause hung in the air at this as Sesshomaru felt the blow. It was true that he hadn't told her that in a long while… "Yuki… You should know that I love you," he replied, "I have done all that I can to take care of you up to this point. I have given you all that you have requested; I have performed any task that you have asked of me. Isn't that enough?"

"No!" Yuki answered, "I could do without the pampering that you give me. All I want for you to do is to tell me that you love me."

"Fine then," Sesshomaru replied as his patience began to wear thin, "I love you! Are you happy? I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Then show me!" Yuki demanded, "I want you to do something that proves to me that you love me like you say you do!"

"I shouldn't have to prove myself!" Sesshomaru argued, "Haven't I done enough?"

"God Sesshomaru!" Yuki screamed, "Listen to yourself! You just told me that you'd do anything for me! Are you taking that back? Was it all just for show? You know… sometimes I wonder if you really do love me."

Another thick silence came about, pressing in on the couple. "Strange…" Sesshomaru said in a low tone, "I was about to say something along those lines."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you doubt me so much, how could you possibly love me enough to trust me to return your feelings?" he explained, "And it even feels that you truly don't love me. Sometimes I think that you are only using me."

"Sesshomaru!" Yuki gasped, "You… know that's not true!"

"The for once, Yuki… ONCE… consider how much I can take of your demands before you make them," he asked, "Please… That's all I ask of you."

"Sesshomaru…" she said again as she approached him, reaching up to cup his face in her hands, "I'm sorry…"

"Just take what I said into consideration," he told her before walking away and to the door, "I have to go now."

With that he opened the door to reveal two eavesdropping girls poised with their ears to the door that was once there. Sesshomaru only gave them a glance before going right past them and back into the hallway, down the corridor and out of sight. A few more moments of silence was shared between the three girls as the let what had just happened soak in. Both Sango and Kagome thought it best not to speak yet, so they felt a bit of anxiety until Yuki finally did say something. "He's right…" she announced. The other exchanged glances and immediately went to work at making her feel better.

"it's okay, Yuki," Sango assured her, "You just kind of… slipped up. It's alright. You can fix it!"

"I don't know…" Yuki sniffed, "I just think that he needs a break… I know exactly what to do."

**I know… Uber short.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen:Escape of a Lover

**Chapter Thirteen: Escape of a Lover, Appearance of an Enemy**

"You WHAT?!?!!?" Inu Yasha exclaimed after Sesshomaru had shared the tale of his unrewarding conquest, "Why would you do that? You ADMITED that you have your doubts about her feeling? How stupid can you be, Sesshomaru?"

"I have realized that it was a mistake-" Sesshomaru started, only to be interrupted.

"A mistake?" Inu Yasha scoffed, "You probably endangered your freakin' marriage because of this! Go to her and apologize… NOW!"

"I highly doubt that she will want to see me after what I just said to her," the elder brother returned as he put his face into his hands, "And I wouldn't blame her for it."

"You don't know that," the hanyou went on, "Test it out. Send for her. If she comes: great. If she doesn't, at least you've honored her feelings and kept your distance."

"I suppose…" Sesshomaru agreed as he lifted his head and bit his lip. Then he turned to a nearby entryway to the garden and shouted, "Jaken! Go and inform Yuki that she is requested here."

"Yes mi'lord!" the toad replied as he went to rush off.

"And Jaken!" the demon lord delayed, "Make sure that she understands that she doesn't have to come if she doesn't wish to see me."

"Understood, mi'lord!" Jaken answered as he went off on his way again.

With that done, Sesshomaru hung his head once again and sighed as he looked down to the ground. "What have I done?" he asked to no one in particular, "I could have just destroyed my marriage with the one woman that I ever loved."

"Well… there's always that Lady Kazumi girl," Inu Yasha suggested with an indifferent sigh.

So imagine the young half demon's surprise when his brother suddenly stood and took his unsuspecting throat in his hand and slammed him against the trunk of a nearby tree. Trying to wrestle his airway free, Inu Yasha stared into the eyes of the demon as they turned from a pure golden to a bloodthirsty red. "Don't even say her name you mutt!" Sesshomaru growled, "With or without Yuki I will never marry that woman!"

At this his hold on Inu Yasha's neck began to loosen as he eyes converted back to normal. "I could never marry Lady Kazumi," he admitted, "Whether Yuki loves me or not, I could never betray her."

"Even if it means unleashing the demoness's wrath upon your land?" Inu Yasha questioned as his throat was finally freed.

"I love my home…" Sesshomaru admitted with a sigh, "But I love Yuki far more. I suppose that means that our fight earlier was meaningless." He then looked into his brother's eyes, a new confidence and steadfastness in them that had not been seen for a long, long time. "Everything is so much clearer now… I love my wife. And as soon as she knows that I will tell Lady Kazumi that she had better start preparing for war."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!" Jaken called as he ran towards Sesshomaru, waving a piece of paper over his head as he made his way towards his master in a panic, "LORD SESSHOMARU!!!"

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru questioned as the imp approached him, out of breath and out of his mind.

"It's Lady Yuki, mi'lord…"

"Yuki?" Sesshomaru asked, "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"She's… gone!" he answered, "She left this!" With that, he offered the paper that he had brought out.

It read:

_My Dearest Sesshomaru,_

_I do know that you love me and I want you to know that I love you as well, but I don't think that being together for much longer will be good for us. That is why I have left to go back to my own time. I truly think that we need to distance ourselves for a bit so that we might find out what made us fall in love in the first place. It hurts me to tell you this, but I think that I myself am faltering. A little time is all we need. I will return back to the castle when you see fit for me to. I will await your calling._

_With all of my love,_

_Yuki_

"What does it say?" Inu Yasha questioned as he saw Sesshomaru finish.

He received no answer, however, for in an instant he was off, racing out of the gardens, out of the castle, and into the forest towards the Bone Eater's Well. Maybe she hadn't gone yet… Maybe he could still catch her before she left.

But no. No sign of her. Her scent lead all the way up to the well and into it. But before he could go into it, Inu Yasha came out into the clearing and called after him, "You can't use it!"

"And why not?" Sesshomaru snarled as he paused.

"No, I mean you literally can't use it," Inu Yasha insisted, "Only Kagome, Yuki, and me can go between eras."

"No… I've been there, I've used it once before, " Sesshomaru replied, "Why wouldn't it work again?"

"Did you go with Yuki last time?"

"Well… Yes."

"She took you to the other era and back," Inu Yasha explained, "You were able to go between times because of her. You can't go by yourself."

"That may be true…" Sesshomaru whispered as he looked down into the depths of the hole, "… but you could take me."

"What?"

"Take me to see her," the youkai demanded, "I want to see her."

"No!" Inu Yasha rejected as he turned to go, "If I had to choose sides, I would choose hers! She's my friend and I will honor her wish for distance from you. Can't say that I blame her either…"

"But she said that she would return with me if I asked her…" But Sesshomaru had to trail off as a thought came to him. "Wait… how did you know that she had requested distance?"

"Uh.. well… It's sorta obvious, isn't it?" Inu Yasha saved, "She wouldn't leave you for good, right?"

"Nice try," Sesshomaru glared, "Tell me how you knew."

Instead of answering though, Inu Yasha turned and fled, which provoked Sesshomaru to chase after him. Something was wrong here…

But it wasn't long until he caught up with his brother at a dead end… or what he thought was his brother, for he then turned and smiled. "Caught then, am I?"

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru ingterrogated.

"You swore war upon Lady Kazumi," Inu Yasha grinned as a cloud began to enshroud him, then hiding him for a moment before clearing and revealing two figures: a smirking Kagome and a smirking Sango, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Then the cloud covered the form again and revealed a man with demonic markings, dressed in war attire. And just as Sesshomaru was about to question the man, the cloud engulfed him and he was gone. At this point, even The Great Lord Sesshomaru was confused, but not so much as he was angry. Who was that man? Wait… he had appeared before him as his brother… and those two humans. Did that mean…?

With that he rushed back to the castle and went to the rooms where the guests were supposedly staying. All of their things were gone… even the belongings of the monk's and the kitsune's. They had all been imposters! They had… sabotaged him!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Love and War

**Chapter Fourteen: Love and War**

A rage filled Sesshomaru's heart, pumping through his veins and spreading through his body like a deadly poison. This was all _her _fault! This was _her _doing! It was _her_ fault that Yuki was gone! With that he stormed out into the hallway in fury. "Jaken!" he roared, "JAKEN! WHERE ARE YOU? **JAKEN!!!**"

"Here mi'lord!" the toad replied in a voice almost as shaky as his quivering body, "Wh-wh-what is your bidding?"

"Where is she?" he growled as he came into the gardens, scanning the area for his prey, "Where is that wench Kazumi?"

"She is waiting for you in your study, mi'lord…" Jaken answered, "Why? What is wrong?"

But would Sesshomaru give no answer. Instead he simply quickened his long strides towards his destination until his walking had transitioned into a speed similar to that of a raging bull, tearing through the castle in a race to his office. "Kazumi!" he barked as he threw open the door to see the demoness, coolly and calmly awaiting the storm.

Sesshomaru's reddened eyes strayed to the figure that was with her, smirking as he had been not but an hour ago with fangs that only empathized his arrogance. "Hello again, Lord Sesshomaru," he greeted as he stood at ease, "Fancy meeting you here."

"You!" Sesshomaru snarled as he began to charge the imposter demon, only to be stopped by Kazumi's voice.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru," she warned, "What use would it be to attack us? After all, we ARE holding your wife captive… so to speak."

"So to speak?" Sesshomaru repeated with an irritated edge, "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"She's safe," the man replied, "She's back in her time as promised."

"What?" Sesshomaru questioned, having thought before that they might have just taken her hostage, "What do you mean _'as promised'_?"

"The letter that she left you before leaving… It was us that suggested its contents," Kazumi explained, "You see, Daisuke here"-she glanced over towards the wild red haired man who still held his smirk-"is what you could call a puppeteer. He can take the bodies of living people and make them move and speak as they normally would while he controls their actions."

"Like this…" Daisuke began with a snap of his fingers, the body of the hanyou Inu Yasha instantly appearing in a puff of smoke. Then, with a single circular gesture of his hand Inu Yasha's body began to walk in a circle. Then he stopped in his tracks and turned to Sesshomaru under Daisuke's orders. The other demon then took two fingers and placed them to his red lips and ordered, "Insult Sesshomaru."

Then with the obedience of a trained pet Inu Yasha put his hands on his hips and leaned back and sneered in triumph, "You idiot! You had no idea the entire time! How stupid can you get?"

"But I don't blame you for not seeing through Sir Daisuke's puppets," Kazumi sighed as she watched the fourth figure, "It is a terribly difficult thing to suspect, one's loved ones being manipulated against one's self."

"So you are using my brother's body as a mere toy?"

"I wouldn't call it a toy…" Kazumi corrected, "I think he's more of a game piece than a toy. Anyway, back to the point. We used your brother and his friends to get to you and your dear wifey. She was much easier to break through to than you, though, especially with her _delicate_ condition. Luckily it only was her breeching that we needed to separate you two, sending her off to where you couldn't follow."

"So you've been playing with our marriage this entire time?" Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, not the entire time," Daisuke reassured as let Inu Yasha's form at ease, the body dropping soundlessly as he went limp and unconscious, "We simply heard that your marriage could get a little rocky, so we took advantage of that."

"Right," Kazumi confirmed, "Which led to Daisuke's puppets of those two girls to convince Yuki that you both needed space, which is why she is gone away and safe in her own time. Now to the point… I will let you go to her, but only after you answer me something."

"And what is that?" Sesshomaru questioned, his jaw having hardly loosened this entire time.

"Daisuke here has told me something very disturbing about what you told him earlier before he had revealed himself to you in place of his puppets…" Kazumi began, instantly telling Sesshomaru what she was implying. It caused him to ease back in the slightest bit, almost fearing what the woman was about to say. "Have you truly made your decision about you and me?" She paused. "Are we really going to war because of your stubbornness and pride?"

Sesshomaru did not reply right away. He had to take a few moments to really consider his decision, for once it was spoken it could not be taken back. The next few moments could determine the fate of his life, Yuki's life, his future children's lives, and the lives of all that he ruled over… "No," he replied, much to the duo's surprise.

"What?" Kazumi repeated with shock.

"You… aren't really going to declare war?" Daisuke added with what seemed to be disappointment.

"No," Sesshomaru corrected, "I _**am**_ declaring war… but it isn't out of stubbornness or pride. It is out of love and devotion for Yuki and also out of abomination and despise for the both of you."

At this, a few moments passed of thick and heavy silence between the three at having experienced this history changing event. "So be it," Kazumi huffed as she and her crony began to make their way out, "Let it be war upon you, Lord Sesshomaru, and prepare to be quickly overtaken. I assure you that with this war you will lose all you know. I will make sure of it!"

"Don't count on it, Lady Kazumi!" Sesshomaru called after her, "I have headed countless wars before and have never lost! You will not be my first defeat!"

"Well it will have to come some time," she retorted, "Why not now?" And then they were gone; out of the castle and headed back for home to the Eastern Lands from which they came. It took Sesshomaru a few minutes to let the effects of what he had just done drain from his body. Once that was done, he suddenly remembered his brother's body that had been left in his study and instantly went to it, only to find that the bodies of Inu Yasha's friends had been left there as well, all unconscious.

"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru called as he kneeled down and began to lightly slap the youth's face, "Inu Yasha… wake up!" Then he delivered a blow far harder than the previous ones, instantly waking the dogman.

"What? What?" he groaned as he bolted upright then began looking around at his surroundings in a daze, "How did I get here?"

"In summary… you and your friends were captured and used as puppets by my enemies so that Yuki would leave me to go back to her own time," Sesshomaru explained, "Now I've declared war and need to go get Yuki. Take me to her."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine! You don't have to bite my head off! Let's get going."

With that they raced off to the Bone Eater's Well, Sesshomaru eager to see his wife and Inu Yasha eager to just get it over with. Then, upon arriving Inu Yasha stopped Sesshomaru before they could go in. "I think you should prepare yourself for what you are about to fall into," Inu Yasha warned, "Yuki's time is really different."

"Please, little brother, don't waste your breath," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Remember: I've been there once before."

"Whatever you say…" Inu Yasha shrugged as he patted his shoulder, signaling Sesshomaru to place a hand there, which he did. Then the two half siblings leaped into the darkness of the well, soon to be engulfed in purple light as they traveled into the future where Yuki awaited them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: What Is It Good For?

**Chapter Fifteen: What Is It Good For?**

"What is wrong with this place?" Sesshomaru asked as he wiped at his sensitive nose, having just sneezed for the hundredth time, "It's horrible! Even its smell makes me miserable!"

"Stop whining!" Inu Yasha replied with a hint of annoyance, "Just hurry up and sniff Yuki out so that I won't have to babysit you anymore."

"You can go if you wish," Sesshomaru pointed out as he tried to pick up his wife's faint scent amongst all of the stronger, fresher, and stranger ones, "I don't need an escort through this place."

"Oh, yes you do!" the younger brother argued, "There are things here that you would never imagine, let alone understand!"

"I think that I can handle it…" Sesshomaru ignorantly assured Inu Yasha, still having trouble finding Yuki's scent through all of the other odors of the future, "Ugh! How can Yuki stand to live here! It's filthy!"

"It's not THAT bad…" Inu Yasha defended, only to be interrupted as Sesshomaru leapt away having finally determined the direction that Yuki was in. Of course, the hanyou had to follow, making sure that Sesshomaru was going nowhere that would cause them to be seen, but once he caught up he realized that he had underestimated the newcomer. Sesshomaru moved through the jungle of buildings as inconspicuously as he would have the tangle of trees back home. And it wasn't long until the demon lord stopped in front of a small house. At this distance, even Inu Yasha—who was for the most part not well acquainted with Yuki's scent—could tell that the woman was obviously inside.

Without much more pause Sesshomaru bolted over to the house and rushed to the door, trying it only to find it locked. So, he banged on the door urgently, not stopping until Mrs. Miyamota answered with a surprised expression on her face. "Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Is Yuki here?" he questioned as he forgot his manners and tried to peer into the home, searching for the mother of his twins.

"Uh… yes," Mrs. Miyamota answered as she still seemed a little confused at his being there, "Please come in. She's in the back yard with her father."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied with a small incline of his head, civil sense beginning to return to him. Then he came in and went to the door that Mrs. Miyamota showed him to, ignoring the rest of the house. It was only moments later that he saw Yuki. She was casually sitting at a small round table with her father drinking lemonade. However, upon seeing Sesshomaru the smile that had been on Yuki's lips slipped. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered his name as she slowly stood.

But without giving an explanation to his presence he instead rushed to her and pulled her to him and demanded a clarification himself, "What were you thinking? Why did you leave?"

"I… You…" she began as she tried to collect herself after receiving the surprise of the week and seeing Sesshomaru come through her door so soon, "You… were angry with me. I thought space would be the best thing for us."

"Well, you thought wrong," he answered as he pulled away and smiled down at her, cupping her face in his hands, "Don't you ever worry me like that again."

"So… you forgive me then?" she questioned with a raised brow, "Just like that? You're over our fight already?"

"I am completely over it."

"And… you forgive me for my behavior?"

"I can't do anything but forgive you, my love," he answered as he took Yuki's hands into his, "I only wonder if you can forgive me for _my_ behavior towards _you_."

"Of course," she answered with a smile, "You've done nothing but work at proving your devotion for me."

"Good," he smiled as he began to pull her towards the door, "Now let's go home."

"What's the hurry?" Yuki questioned, noting the abruptness that he urged her away.

"Well… Inu Yasha…" he half-lied, "He's just outside and impatient to return."

"We can excuse him then," Yuki countered as she pulled him back, "You have me now. I can take care of you from now until we return. Let's stay a while longer."

"I don't think you understand, dearest," Sesshomaru pressed on, trying his best not to make it sound too dire, "We must go now. There are important matters at hand at home."

"I'm sure whatever they are, they can wait an hour or two," Yuki insisted, "They can handle things there without you. Please can we stay, Sesshomaru? I barely just got home this morning. I want to stay a while longer."

"No," Sesshomaru answered, putting his foot down, "These matters cannot wait."

"Come now, Sesshomaru," Mrs. Miyamota beckoned as she came over, "What could possibly be so important that you would have to go in such a hurry?"

"Honey…" Mr. Miyamota interjected as he rose from his seat, "I think we should let them go."

Sesshomaru looked over at his father-in-law, seeing the knowing expression in his eyes. He knew what was wrong. He had been there himself back in the time when Sesshomaru and Yuki and everyone else knew him as Kazuhiko instead of Yuki's father. Mr. Miyamota knew. Then, when Sesshomaru turned back to his wife, her eyes also expressed a knowing look that told him that she knew there was something wrong, even though she knew not what. "Sesshomaru…" she said in a low tone, "What's happened?"

Biting his lip, Sesshomaru sighed. "I am going to war against Kazumi," he announced.

Mrs. Miyamota gasped. Yuki said nothing although her eyes expressed all that was going through her mind as they widened with fear. "What?" she breathed, "War?"

"Yes," he nodded gravely.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered as she looked away, only to return her gaze to him with the fire of her Miyamota element raging in her eyes. Then she lightly shoved him away from her. "You idiot!" she screamed as actual bursts of fire began to spark randomly in the air as her anger began to rage, "How could you do this?"

"I did this for us," he replied, taken aback by her reaction, "You didn't actually expect me to marry her, did you?"

"Well… no…" she replied as the blazes began to lessen, "But I didn't expect you to be so stubborn that you'd declare war! How could you? Did you even think about this? Were you even thinking of the consequences? Of your kingdom? Of the two children we're bringing into the world?"

"Two?" Mrs. Miyamota repeated with a bit of surprise, having not have heard the news before now.

"Not now, Mother! I'm yelling at my husband," Yuki silenced her mother crossly, "We'll have time to talk later after Inu Yasha escorts him back to the feudal era so that he can go play war!"

"Wait… What?" Sesshomaru asked, taking in her comment, "You mean… you aren't coming back with me?"

"No!" Yuki replied, "You started a frickin' war, Sesshomaru! I don't know if I can forgive you for doing this to your children! Thanks to you, your son and daughter will be brought into a world where no one is safe!"

"They **will** be safe!" Sesshomaru argued with heckles rising, "I will make sure of it!"

Yuki only put her hand to her forehead, shaking her head back and forth. "Sesshomaru…" she growled, lowering her eyes and clenching her fists, "You have no idea what you've done… Even if we will be safe, so many people will suffer. So many people will die. You know this!"

There was a pause where the sounds of the outside world seemed so distant. For a few moments the wind blowing through the trees brought them back to the feudal era and Sesshomaru could finally relax and feel the pain that he had caused his wife. "Yuki…" he whispered as he tilted her head up to look at him, "It was bound to happen. We have been on edge with the East for as long as I can remember. That's why I was betrothed to Kazumi in the first place. They were just _waiting_ for a reason to fight us. I only decided that I might as well settle everything here and now."

"Nevertheless… I don't want my children living in a world of fighting," Yuki went on, "So you go back with Inu Yasha. Do what you must to get started. I don't want you worrying about me right now. Besides… I want to stay here a bit longer and say goodbye to my home. Then I will return and we will fight this thing together."

Then, taking Yuki's face into his hands Sesshomaru leaned down and planted his lips on hers in a goodbye kiss. "Five days," he told her, "I will give you five days before I come back to take you home."

"That's plenty of time," she smiled back at him.

And just like that Sesshomaru left her, not looking back knowing that he'd only stay behind if he did.

"Where's Yuki?" Inu Yasha questioned when he saw the great dog demon come out of the small house alone.

"We've agreed that she will stay here for a few days more," he explained, "Now, let's hurry back."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Battle Strategy

I know I haven't been updating lately and I strongly apologize! There's just not enough hours in the day!

Please review!

**Chapter Sixteen: Battle Strategy**

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked his wife as he walked along side her as she rode on Ah-Un. Yuki's purple eyes had always seemed expressive to anyone, but to her husband she was like an open book because of them.

"Nothing," she lied with a smile.

"Yuki…" he said again, "What's wrong?"

Slowly the smile seemed to melt off of her face as she reluctantly dropped the act. "I went to the doctor while I was away…" she explained, "Mother had insisted on it. Anyway… I asked him about natural birthing since I had assumed that the babies were going to be born here… He said that considering that there will be multiple births and that this is my first time that it wouldn't be a wise thing to do, especially considering my young age."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked up to her, concern in his eyes. However, this worry soon turned to denial. "How could they possibly predict what could happen to you? What do they know?"

"Well, considering that they've delivered hundreds of children, I would guess that they know a decent amount, Sesshomaru," Yuki defended calmly, "I don't know… They said that if everything progressed well that it would be less likely for there to be any complications… But there will still be that risk that maybe…"

"Why are you saying such things in this way?" Sesshomaru asked at almost a whisper, "Do you think that maybe you might not survive delivering our children?"

For a moment, Yuki was silent, but that still did not answer the inquiry of her. Sesshomaru knew by now that Yuki would say things in her own time and her opinion could hardly be predicted, especially with the uncontrollable state that she was currently in. Then she looked down at him, causing him to look over at her once more. With that one look, he knew the answer. "I'm scared, Sesshomaru," she said, "I know it's silly to be since so many mothers have come out of labor alive and well, but still… I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be there for my children. Especially now that I know that you will be occupied with other matters."

With a sigh of understanding Sesshomaru looked away. "Then we should take no risks," Sesshomaru consented, "You will have our children in the future."

"But then… you won't be there-"

"I would rather enjoy my children and their mother for a lifetime instead of risking any of you so I could be there," Sesshomaru interrupted her, "I want to take as little risks as possible with you."

"But what if _I_ need you there, Sesshomaru?" Yuki pointed out to him, "_**I **_want you there."

"I don't want to risk it."

"Even in the future there is always a risk…"

"But there is less of one."

"Sesshomaru…" Yuki called to him in a soft tone, "I want you there with me when our children are born. I want you there more than anything. I need you there… telling me that everything is alright. As long as you're there, Sesshomaru, I'll be fine."

"Yuki…"

"Please, Sesshomaru?"

That tone was absolutely pleading with the great dog demon. Sesshomaru gave a sigh. "Fine," he submitted. Who was he to deny his wife when she used such a desperate words? "But you're sure that you think that you will be fine here?" he asked for good measure.

"Yes," she answered, "I'm sure."

"Then you will have the baby here," Sesshomaru finally consented.

Finally Yuki was content. She didn't have anything hanging over her head that she was hiding from him about the babies. Well… maybe one thing… But considering how he just reacted to the fact that there was a slight risk to her with natural birthing, who knew how Sesshomaru would react if she told him the entire truth? No, she wouldn't tell him. He would find out soon enough.

Besides, though he seemed a tad worried, Yuki could tell that Sesshomaru was glad that he would be able to be there when his children were born.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kazuhiko called as he rushed to greet them, "The last of the leaders of the ally lands along with the semi-neutral lands have already arrived. They're demanding that they see you."

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"They're waiting for you in the Throne Room," Kazuhiko answered, "We have to hurry, though. Some of their tempers are wearing thin."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at hearing this. "Demons these days…" Sesshomaru sighed, "They think the world will speed up or slow down for them." Then he turned to Yuki. "I'm going to need to go now. Make sure Ah-Un is taken care of."

"Good luck, honey," Yuki told him as she bent down to give him a kiss.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied as he gave her a quick peck, "It shouldn't take long. I'll tell you what happened when we're done."

Yuki waited for Sesshomaru to go out of sight before leaving Ah-Un to an awaiting stable boy. Yeah right… like she was really just going to stand by and wait. Silently she made her way down the halls of the castle to the one spot that the most interesting event was going on: the Throne Room. One of the double doors was cracked open already, so she only had to peep in as she listened and did her best to watch. Sesshomaru had already begun to address the others, "I have never before, in all of the years that we have been enjoying the same peace together or fighting in the same war together, asked of any of you a favor of any sort. I have served most of you here one way or another whether it was by forming long lasting alliances with you or whether it was lending a helping hand in any way, shape, or form. Now, gentlemen—and Lady Haruto—is the time that I ask for you to repay the favors. And for those of you who I have not yet helped, I ask you for you to do me the deed of aiding me in my endeavors and I will be in your debt.

"I alone cannot hope to fight against the Eastern Lands and win. I alone cannot dream of fighting Lady Kazumi and turn out being victorious. The only thing that I want from you is to help me fight this war like I have fought for the majority of you."

Yuki couldn't help but smile at her husband's speech. There was no way that anyone could deny him their help. "And why should we neutral parties help you?" one person that was out of Yuki's sight asked, "Why should we help you when there is no sure guarantee that our efforts will be rewarded?"

"Ah, stuff it!" the familiar voice of Koga the wolf called, "Whether we're gonna get rewarded or not we should all help him out. He's going up against one of the most powerful forces in Japan and he's gonna need every bit of help he can get."

"Well, if they're so powerful, why should we risk the lives of our peoples to involve ourselves in a war that we don't have to fight?"

"You should help me because those that don't owe a debt to me will receive a portion of the land that we conquer in the war," Sesshomaru broke in before Koga could insult anyone else, "If we win this war against the East, we will be winning land along with it. I will reward those that owe me no favors with part of this land."

"Why only part?" the first unfamiliar voice questioned, "And why to those who owe you no debts? We're **all** fighting here. We should **all **get even amounts."

"No," Sesshomaru insisted with an authority in his voice that no one had ever seen denied, "The amounts of land that I will reward will be proportional to the number of men that will fall in the armies of those who I myself have not lost men for. The land is not a bribe. It is repayment for your sacrifices."

Everyone was silent after those words. Sesshomaru took this as his chance to ask one final question, "Now… are there any amongst you who still do not wish to aid me? Those of you who don't may leave now."

Not a sound was made on the other side of the door. Not a single person made to move. The longer this silence carried on the larger Yuki's smile grew. "Gentlemen… Lady Haruto… I thank you most graciously," Sesshomaru announced in a soft tone that was appropriate for the stillness of the room that was felt even on the other side of the door by Yuki, "I am certain that with our united efforts that we will win this war."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: We're Going to War

**Chapter Seventeen: We're Going to War**

Yuki couldn't help but to rush outside at hearing the wonderful news. She just felt like shouting with joy!... so she did. She had to tell someone! This was just too unbelievable to keep to herself! "Lady Yuki!" Mimi called as she rushed to her friend, "Are you alright? I heard you screaming and-"

"Mimi!" Yuki exclaimed as she went over to the other woman and threw her arms around her in celebration, "I just heard the best news!"

"What?" Mimi questioned, her worry instantly being replaced by curious excitement, "What is it?"

"Well, don't tell anyone this, but I sort of listened in on Sesshomaru's meeting with the other lords-"

"You didn't!" Mimi shrieked with surprise and disapproval, "That was very improper of you! How could you do such a thing, Yuki? What happens in those meetings is not for anyone but those present to know unless someone else is informed!"

"Oh, please, Mimi," Yuki rolled her eyes, "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing. In my place." Mimi shrugged, her anger a thing of the past. "Anyway... Sesshomaru convinced what seemed like half of the representation of the demon population to join us in the war!"

"Are you serious?" Mimi grinned, "That's amazing!"

"I know!" Yuki agreed as the two women began jumping up and down like two teenagers which eventually resulted in them settling down in the grass of the garden, laughing with delight. "We're going to be okay," Yuki went on as she settled down in the soft grass, sighing with relief, "This is a great day. I was... so worried."

"See? You should always trust Lord Sesshomaru to provide for you," Mimi chided, "I don't know why you were worried in the first place. He's an excellent warlord. Any side that he's ever fought for in a war has always won."

"So I hear..." Yuki replied as she closed her eyes, "For some reason though... I just can't picture my husband leading an army..."

"A lot of people say that about him," Mimi told Yuki, "They describe him as more the independent type than a leader. That's how you feel, huh?"

"Well... Yes, actually."

"Then get ready to see another side of him," Mimi sighed as she sat up, "It looks like this is going to bee a good one." She stood up. "I should get back to work. I'm very glad to hear the good news. Congratulations." With that the servant left without another word. Mimi had really been busy lately. It seemed that Yuki had hardly been able to spend time with her friend lately because Mimi had been so preoccupied with her job.

Then again, it's not like Yuki herself had been just hanging out this passed year or so. So much had happened. In fact, it actually amazed Yuki as she reflected back on what had happened since that fateful day that she had jumped down the Bone Eater's Well. Had everything really only happened in a year? It was amazing the things that she had accomplished since then: She was married to a demon lord going to war, carrying his children and all of this before she had turned eighteen! Suddenly her violet eyes shot open with the shock of this fact. She was only seventeen years old and she was married and almost three months pregnant! She would spend probably the rest of her life caring and maintaining a family!

"Oh my God..." she whispered softly to herself, sitting up and placing a hand on her ever-growing belly, "I'm... going to be a mother!"

Why was this hitting her so late? She was going to be a mother! She was going to be charge of the lives of actual human beings! They would depend on her for most of their lives! The way that she raised them would determine the people that they would grow to be. Was she really ready for this? Yuki had never been in charge of anyone before. No one had ever depended on her for anything. How could this have happened?

Jumping up from her spot Yuki rushed inside in search of her husband. She needed him right now. And that's why she headed towards the throne room where the lords and lady were just disassembling. "Sesshomaru!" she called as she spotted him, "Sesshomaru!"

A few heads in miniature throng turned, but there were hardly more than those few that took any notice of her. Sesshomaru made his way out into the open to meet his oncoming wife. "What is it?" he asked with utter concern on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you," she told him, not able to look up at him as her eyes darted across the floor in a panic, "I'm sure you're busy, but I just realized something... Sesshomaru... We're going to be parents!"

At first Sesshomaru could just stare at Yuki with a raised brow. "Yes, dear," he agreed, "We've known this for some months now..."

"I know! I know!" Yuki answered, shaking her head in panic, "But... I mean... Sesshomaru, we're going to to be parents! I'm... going to be a mother."

"Yes..."

"And you! You're going to be a... a... a father!"

"Yes..."

"Doesn't that scare you?" Yuki questioned, a little jealous of his coolness about the matter.

"Is this really the time?" he answered her, glancing around to make sure that no one was noticing his wife's panicked state, "Why don't you just go blow off some steam and throw some fire balls around?"

"Fear and panic isn't something that you can get rid of by letting it out," Yuki pointed out, not seeming to pause between sentences, "I mean... I'm letting it out right now and do I _look_ like I'm calming down? Using my powers is definitely not a good solution for panicking. I hardly think that my powers will even work in this condition!"

"Yuki!" Sesshomaru stopped her in a low tone, taking hold of her shoulders and stopping her from saying any more, "Yuki... relax. Please. Take a deep breath." She did so. "Now... Why are you so worried about becoming a mother?"

"Well... I was just thinking... We'll have to raise our children... What if we do a bad job? What if they hate us? What if they end up being little monsters and we can't handle them? What if we-"

"Yuki! Please calm down. You're being ridiculous!"

"_I'm_ being **_ridiculous_**? I'm just being **logical**! I have perfect reason to be worrying! These are all very possible scenarios!"

"What are the chances that these things could happen? Why on earth would they hate us as long as we take care of them? Why would they misbehave as long as we teach them to be good?"

"I don't know... but no one plans on raising bad kids, but still they're out there!"

"Please, my dearest, you have nothing to worry about!" Sesshomaru laughed, the act almost becoming amusing to him.

"How do you know?"

"Will you do your best to raise our children?"

"Of course!"

"Then you have absolutely nothing to fret over! You are going to be a great mother just as long as you try your best for the twins."

For a few moments, Yuki was silent, taking this into consideration. A wave of relief washed over Sesshomaru when he saw Yuki finally try to smile. "You're right," she told him, "You're right..."

"Did I hear you correctly?" someone called from the crowd, "The great Lord Sesshomaru having twins? Isn't one baby bad enough?"

Sesshomaru turned around so that the couple could see no one else but Koga, the wolf, standing before them. "Koga!" Yuki greeted as she went over to him and threw her arms around him, "It's good to see you!"

"Same here," Koga laughed as he returned the hug.

Then Yuki pulled back and went back to her husband's side. "Wow..." Koga commented, just now getting a better look at Yuki, "Twins, you say? You're only a few months along, aren't you? You look like you're having more than two babies with your size."

"Nope... just two..." Yuki said through an almost stiff smile, "See? Come here a feel!"

"Hm?" Koga sounded as he came closer. In fact, Sesshomaru even seemed a little concerned at Yuki's request. She hadn't asked anyone else to feel her stomach yet... However, everything became apparent to him when Koga actually placed his hands on the mound that was no Yuki's stomach. Suddenly... WHACK! Yuki's hands flew to either side of Koga's head, causing him to jump back. "Ow!" he howled at the contact.

"Don't tell me that I'm bigger than I should be," Yuki warned him in a growling and hormonal tone.

"Yowch... fiesty," Koga smiled, "How have you managed to survive this long with your wife, Sesshomaru?"

"Easy," Sesshomaru answered in a matter-of-factly way, "I love her and try not to upset her."

"Good strategy," Koga laughed, "That's usually the best approach."

"I'm sorry, but I just have to ask... What are all of these people doing here?" Yuki questioned, pretending to feign ignorance.

"Oh, them?" Sesshomaru said as he looked over towards the small crowd, "They are some of the most powerful warlords in Japan."

"And... what are they doing here?"

"Well, only minutes ago, not long before you came in here panicking, I just convinced all of these people to join me in the war as my allies," Sesshomaru announced with a bit of pride in his tone.

"Honey!" Yuki exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, reliving the moment that she found out this news the first time, "That's fantastic!" With that she instantly reached up to kiss him.

After only a moment or two, though, Sesshomaru pulled away. "Yuki, please..." he insisted as he glanced around, "Not in front of the others."

"Sesshomaru..." she smiled, "What's the big deal? You've kissed me in front of other people before."

"Yes, but... I'm going to war with these people," Sesshomaru told her, "It's... embarrassing."

Yuki tried her best to smile at him after this statement. "Okay," she told him as she let her arms fall so her hands were on his shoulders and she was an arm's distance away from him, "Whatever you say."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied, "But if you would excuse me, I have to get back to business."

"Alright honey," Yuki sighed, "How long do you think you'll be?"

"I don't know, dear," Sesshomaru answered, "We're organizing a war. A schedule can't be planned"

"Okay," she sighed again, "Good luck."

"Thank you," he said once again, "Don't wait up for me."

Then he smiled at her and went to rejoin the others.

Koga, however, stayed behind for a moment, portraying Yuki's feeling of rejection by saying, "Yowch..."

He then too rejoined the group.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Goodbye

**Chapter Eighteen: Goodbye**

Everyone seemed to be smiling all around the room. Glasses clanged, platters clanked, and laughter rang throughout the hall. The lord of the castle had surely thrown a wonderful celebration. It would be a wonderful memory to hold on to while he was away. It would have been even better still for the great leader if his wife would only smile. "Please, Yuki," he begged her, leaning over in his chair to talk under his breath, "Smile. Try to have fun. This is my last night here and I would like to think that I will leave with your blessing… I _do_ have your blessing, don't I?"

Slowly Yuki turned her head to face Sesshomaru, her eyes containing a hint of irritation towards him. "You're going off for who knows what reason for who knows how long!" she bit in an equally quiet tone, "How am I supposed to approve of your leaving when you know that I need you here with me?"

"It won't be as bad as you think," he smiled and leaned in closer yet, lowering his tone to a fine whisper, "I have a surprise for you."

"A… surprise?" she repeated, her eyebrow arching with interest, "What is it?"

"Ah-ah-ah," he denied her, "You can have it if you promise to enjoy yourself tonight. This will be the last time that we will be together for a very long time. Make it good."

She sighed once more, the smiled with submission. "Alright, honey," she said, then was surprised when Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her. It had seemed like so long since he had last done so.

From then on in, she was always smiling, like something inside of her had been fixed to restore her old, cheerful self. Just seeing her husband smile was enough. Knowing that he still cared was enough. No matter what that would always be enough. But how long would this 'enough' last? For this night? Two nights? A week? A month? How strong could Yuki be without him? How long until Sesshomaru's absence took its toll on her? She tried her best not to think of these things for the sake of her husband. She would smile once more. She would laugh once more. She would be with him once more before he left her. Yuki deeply believed that this night would be one of her most treasured memories while he was away. What she didn't even know, though, was how wrong she was, for the true memory that she would cherish didn't come until the next morning as she laid with Sesshomaru in their bed.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped around her in a strong embrace, "I love you so much."

"I know," Yuki replied as she turned to look at him, kissing him, "I love you too." A sigh escaped her mouth. "Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes," he answered, "I can't just stand by and let my war be fought without me. Are you having second thoughts about supporting me?"

"No," Yuki told him, "I just... I wish you could stay. But I will support you completely if you can try to promise me one thing."

"I can't promise anything, my love. You can't-"

"Schedule a war," she finished for him, having heard him say it so much lately, "I know. That's why I asked you to _**try**_."

"What is it?"

"You said that you would come back to me whenever you could. I want you to come back to me in time to see the birth of our children."

There was a silent moment between the two as Sesshomaru tried to decide on an answer and as Yuki desperately awaited it. Then the great lord pulled Yuki even closer to him. "I _promise_," he told her, moving one of his hands down to the bulge of her stomach, "I will be here when our children are born no matter what."

"I'll hold you to that," she smiled.

"And speaking of promises..." he began as he started to get out of bed, "It's about time that I fulfilled mine. It's time for your surprise."

"What?" Yuki asked as she sat up and watched him begin to get dressed, "Last night wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "No. Now hurry and dress."

So, Yuki also got up and began to put on her clothes, with Sesshomaru's help, of course, since they apparently didn't have much time. Then he led her through the the castle until they came to a room with closed doors. "Close your eyes," Sesshomaru told her, turning around to face her and taking her hands, "And don't open them until I say."

Yuki immediately obeyed, the biggest smile spread across her face as if she were a child about to open a Christmas gift. Then she heard the doors slide open as Sesshomaru pulled her through the doorway. "Can I open them yet?" she asked after a few steps.

"Not yet..."

A few more steps. Then they stopped. "Now?"

"Alright," Sesshomaru told her, "Now."

Yuki opened her purple eyes to see morning light peeking through the rice paper coverings of the windows, Sesshomaru's crescent moon family symbol painted on them, spilling into the new nursery. "Sesshomaru..." she said with awe, "It's wonderful!"

Suddenly, just as she was turning around she saw yet another addition to her surprise. "Mom!" she exclaimed, "Dad!" With that she went to her parents and through one arm around each of them. "What... Why... How... You're here!"

"Yes, we are," Mrs. Miyamota replied, "Sesshomaru thought that since he was going off that you would need someone here to take care of you."

"But... how did you get here?" Yuki questioned, "You didn't go through the well, did you?"

"Well... sort of," Mr. Miyamota answered, "That's the third part of the surprise."

"There's MORE?!" Yuki exclaimed, looking around for anything that she might have missed.

"Of course," Mrs. Miyamota replied as she made her way over to the doorway on the outside wall, her grabbing one door and Mr. Miyamota grabbing the other as they both slid them open to reveal the final addition to the surprise awaiting them on the deck... Actually, to be more literal, there were the final six surprises, for there stood Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and lastly, but not least, Kirara.

"Oh... my... GOD!" Yuki exclaimed as she went to go see her friends, "You guys too?"

"Well, we couldn't have come back into the past without Kagome and Inu Yasha," Mrs. Miyamota explained.

Then Yuki turned to Sesshomaru once again. "You brought all of them here... for me?"

"I didn't want you to be lonely while I was gone," Sesshomaru answered, "In addition, I know that you and Mimi haven't been able to see each other lately, so she has been relieved of all of her duties until I come back so that she can spend more time with you."

"Sesshomaru..." Yuki grinned, "Thank you!"

"Anything for you," he told her, "But... I have to go now."

For a moment Yuki didn't say anything. "I know," she told him, "Go."

"I love you," Sesshomaru said once more, taking her hands and kissing her goodbye.

"I love you too... Come back to me."

"You don't have to worry about that. The entire demon population couldn't keep me away from you."

"_Hurry_ back, then," she told him as Sesshomaru slipped his hands out of hers.

"Goodbye, my dearest."

"Goodbye... my love." It wasn't until Sesshomaru was well out of sight that Yuki had to find a chair and sit down in it, the tears finally starting to fall as her darling husband was now gone.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Five Month Mark

**Chapter Nineteen: Five Month Mark**

"Oh!" Yuki let out with a bit of surprise, startling the rest of the room at it's spotanasity.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Miyamota questioned as she set down her tea.

"They're kicking again," she explained, rubbing her stomach fondly, "Strong little darlings they are."

"I wanna feel!" Rin exclaimed as she rose from the spot on the floor where she had been playing with her toys. Gently she laid her hands on the pregnant woman's bulge and put her ear to it. She felt it. Little thumps from the inside of Yuki's stomach told her that these children were alive and healthy. It was a wonderful thing to feel. "Do they kick when you're sleeping and wake you up?"

Yuki laughed and shook her head. "No... But the occaisional kick throughout this past month is always welcome."

"I can't wait 'til I'm older and I can have a baby of my own!" Rin cooed, resting her head back on her ex-nanny's stomach.

"That won't be for some time, Miss Rin," Mimi chuckled, then rose from her seat, "If you would all excuse me... I have something to go check on." With that she left the room, but with so many people present it was hard to sorely miss her.

"These two seem like they are going to be a handful," Mrs. Miyamota went on, "So full of life already... Just wait..."

"Oh... I can't wait until we have children!" Kagome sighed, much to Inu Yasha's surprise. Kagome didn't seem to notice her fiance's distress, though.

"Don't start dreaming too soon," Yuki told her, "You both have marriage to think about. Children won't come until much later on."

Inu Yasha seemed very soothed by this and began to relax once more. Yuki smiled at her brother-in-law, then turned to the other couple in the room. "What about you two?" she questioned Miroku and Sango, "Are there any children in your future?"

Both seemed to reply simutaneously with different answers, Miroku replying, "Of course!" while Sango said, "Not right away..."

The both glanced at each other after hearing the other's answer with worried looks, seeing that they both wanted slightly different things. Yuki laughed once more. "Don't worry about that..." she told them, "Most people in relationships have different ideas than their partners. Time will probably work it all out."

"My lady!" a servant called as she quickly came into the room, "My lady! We have a problem!"

"What is it?" Yuki asked, not bothering to get up because of her condition.

"We have an intruder..."

"An intruder?" Yuki repeated, "Are they dangerous?"

"I'm guessing not..." the servant girl answered as she stepped aside to reveal a small, shy, and scared little boy. "We found him hiding in one of the supply rooms."

"Where's my mama?" he asked in a quiet tone, "I wasn't supposed to be found..."

"You mean... your mother is here?" Yuki questioned as her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

The boy nodded. This could be bad. Servants weren't allowed to have children in the castle... This could possibly mean sever punishment for whoever's child this was...

"What's all the fuss about?" Mimi asked as she rushed in, looking around the room, making sure all was well there, "Lady Yuki, are you-" But she cut herself off as she saw the small boy. "Makoto!" she called as she went to him, "Are you alright?"

"You know this boy?" Yuki questioned, fearing the worst.

"Yes, Lady Yuki..." she answered as she stood up, the child in her arms as she held him on her hip, "He's my son."

The only thing Yuki could do at that moment... was nothing. She couldn't think... She couldn't speak... She couldn't even hear anything. "Your son?" she repeated, "Mimi... You know th rules here..."

"I know," she answered, "But it's alright. I had Makoto before I came here. That's why he's been living elsewhere until now. I left him behind because I knew I wouldn't be able to manage him and my duties. But now I don't think that it's safe for him out there anymore... Please, Lady Yuki. Let him stay here."

The noblewoman only smiled at her friend and stood. "Do you even have to ask?" Yuki told her, "Of course I will allow him to stay. He's your son. Besides, since he was born before your recruitment, you broke no rules."

"Thank you, Lady Yuki," Mimi smiled.

"Mimi... You know how much I don't like you calling me 'Lady'..." Yuki reminded her.

"I'm sorry," she laughed.

Then Rin walked over to the trio. "Makoto..." she repeated his name, "He looks even smaller than ME! He's so cute!"

The small boy blushed and shrank towards his mother, but Yuki couldn't tell whether it was because he had been called small, or whether he had been called cute, or whether he had been acknowledged at all.

"Makoto," Rin called,"You wanna play with me?"

The boy looked to Mimi with big, begging, brown eyes. They would have been impossible for anyone to refuse. "Go on," Mimi told him as she set him down on the ground.

With that Makoto ran off Rin out the terrace doors and onto the grass that awaited them outside. Yuki watched the two for a moment, Rin her usual happy self and Makoto with eyes that seemed to gain a little more luster as he got used to her. Mimi sighed as she watched them. "He's never had another child to play with before..."

"Well, now he does," Yuki pointed out as she sat back down and rubbed her stomach, "And soon he'll have two more to play with."

"You still have four months before they come though," Mrs. Miyamota told her, "Don't get too eager."

"You're right..." Yuki replied as she gently rubbed her stomach, thinking. In four months she would have children. These five months had already gone by so quickly... She had grown so much! Her stomach was nearly the size of a big pumpkin! How much bigger could she get? She sighed... In four months her children would be here. In four months she would be a mother. But even with all of this she could only think of one thing: In four months Sesshomaru would be back and Yuki would give him heirs. It was only a matter of four months and her life would improve threefold. Now that she thought about it, four months seemed like too long.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Emergency

**Chapter Twenty: Emergency**

It had taken him days of rushed travel to come to this place again, but now that he was here he could only stand still gazing upon its splendor and familiarity. Home. Sesshomaru was finally home! No more fighting. No more death. No more conflict. Now there was only peace and tranquility around him. He would never have to leave this place again!

Then slowly the main doors opened, creaking loudly as two men pushed on them. There she was! Yuki was only yards away, her belly bigger than he remembered. She was so big now! She was so beautiful! "Yuki…" he whispered as he took one step towards her, two steps, three… Then he quickened his pace until he was running towards her, instantly wrapping his arms around her as he reached her. "Yuki," he smiled, "I missed you so much."

"And we all missed you," Yuki smiled, "See? The children are excited their father is back."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping back and looking at her with apparent confusion.

"Feel," Yuki insisted, taking his hands and placing them on the bulge of her stomach.

There were little thumps coming from the inside. His children were moving around! It was the most wonderful feeling… Sesshomaru got down on his knees and laid his head on his wife's stomach. "They're wonderful…" he sighed before kissing her stomach. Every thing was perfect!

Suddenly Yuki winced. Sesshomaru immediately stood up in panic. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he questioned, fearful that something was indeed wrong.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru," Yuki laughed, "It's alright. It's just a contraction. I'll be fine just as long as- Ow!" She winced again. "Oh, no…"

"What? No, don't say that," Sesshomaru begged, "What's wrong?"

"Get the doctor, Sesshomaru," Yuki smiled, "It's time."

"It's time?" Sesshomaru repeated, his face dropping with surprise, "It's time! Someone call the doctor! Call the birth mothers!" With that he scooped Yuki into his arms and began to rush her as gingerly as possible to the medical wing of the castle. Then he found the room predetermined to be the delivery room and set her on the bed. "Are you okay?" Sesshomaru questioned, taking Yuki's hand into his.

"Relax, Sesshomaru," Yuki laughed, "I'm fine. It's hardly been any time at all! And the contractions aren't even that clo.. clo…. Ow!"

"Where's the doctor?!" Sesshomaru shouted, upset with the someone's apparent lagging.

"I'm here, my lord," a man replied as he entered the room, "How is she?"

"I'm fine so far doctor," Yuki answered.

"And your water has already broken?" the man asked.

"Yes," Yuki answered, much to Sesshomaru's surprise.

"When?" both men questioned.

"A few minutes ago, I think… Up at the gates."

Strange… Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed.

"Yuki!" Kagome called as she and Sango entered the room, "We came as soon as we heard. How is she?"

"Actually…" the doctor said, checking under Yuki's hem, "She's pretty far along. It looks like these guys are in a hurry to get out. You two might be parents within the hour!"

"Within… the hour?" Sesshomaru repeated, the reality suddenly hitting him. A father… He was going to be father!

"Sesshomaru…" Yuki called to him, "Can you go get me some ice?"

"Ice?" he questioned, "Yes. Of course."

So, he rushed off to fulfill his beloved's request. His wife was in labor… about to deliver twins… Unbelievable! Now… Where would he find ice?... The kitchen! At this realization Sesshomaru rushed off and before he knew it, he was returning to the room with a bowl of ice in hand, screams already coming from the inside. Had she started already?!

Then… the next thing he knew he was holding his children, one in each arm. They were so beautiful now that they had calmed down… "You did it," he smiled over to his wife.

"Sesshomaru…" she said weakly, "I'm really glad you came back in time…"

And that's when Sesshomaru woke up. That's when he always woke up. He had been having this dream more and more lately… probably because he was due to return home for real in a matter of days. Lord Raikou and a portion of his army was scheduled to come and replace Sesshomaru and all of the soldiers that had already fallen. It was fortunate for the dog demon that they would have to do this because it allowed Sesshomaru to go back home so that he could 'regroup'.

Of course, everyone knew that it wouldn't be the war that he would be focused on at home. His wife was nearly eight months along. It wouldn't be long now until they had children in the world.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" one of the lesser officers called, "We have a message from Lord Raikou." So, the other man offered the small piece of paper to Sesshomaru, who took it and began to read:

_We are riding on a dragon's back, but he is big and lazy. The way he takes us is a treacherous one, but he insists. We are fortunate that he works cheaply._

_-The Lightning Lord_

All messages had to be written in a similar fashion in case they were intercepted by the enemy. Sesshomaru didn't think that it was a very effective system, though. It could be easily translated. For example, 'riding on a dragon's back' said that they were going through the mountains. The fact that he was 'big and lazy' said that the mountains were big, so progress was slow getting through them. It was also dangerous, but it was the only way. They were lucky so far that the trail hadn't cost them too many men.

Sesshomaru crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it into a nearby fire. Great! They were going to be late! Could this day get any worse?

"My lord!" someone called, causing Sesshomaru to look to one of the lesser soldiers who was supporting another body, "He's been attacked. I'm afraid the enemy knows where we are and is taking any chance to attack soldiers unnoticed."

At that moment, Sesshomaru could hardly care about the enemy's knowledge. What he was more concerned with was the injured man. Sesshomaru knew that blue armor… "Kazuhiko… Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he went over to help his friend to a chair.

"I've been better," he answered, trying to smile through the pain that his wounds were causing him. He had three major ones that Sesshomaru noticed. One in his left shoulder… another in his right leg… one more in his right arm.

"Someone get a doctor!" Sesshomaru ordered as he tried to assess the Ice Miyamota's condition. The dog demon crouched down to be eye level with Kazuhiko. "Who did this to you?" he questioned.

"Who do you think?" Kazuhiko retorted harshly and uncharacteristically, "The enemy."

"Did you see them?" Sesshomaru asked, anxious to get information about the opponent that did this to his brother in arms.

"Now isn't the time, Sesshomaru!" Kazuhiko yelled, his eyes filling with the red of a demon's anger that no one had ever seen him portray, "Stay out of it!'

Sesshomaru actually found himself drawing back in surprise of Kazuhiko's restrained wrath. What the hell was going on? All he knew was that Kazuhiko looked like he was about to give out physically, mentally, spiritually, and emotionally. "Of course," Sesshomaru submitted, knowing that it would be foolish to upset the other demon any further, "Later then…"

Just then, a medic came with supplies in hand, ready to inspect his patient. On sight, he already had an order, "We have to put him down to sleep. He needs rest."

"Of course," Sesshomaru confirmed, picking up his friend. Then he headed into his own tent to lay Kazuhiko down on the mat that usually served as Sesshomaru's bed.

"Now, leave us," the doctor ordered, "It won't do any of us any good if you linger in here only to worry."

Without any argument whatsoever Sesshomaru nodded and took his leave. Kazuhiko was going to be okay… He had to be. Otherwise he wouldn't make it to the future to be Mr. Miyamota, Yuki's father. Wait a second… Could that be why he was attacked? Yes! That made sense!

The enemy had it all planned out to already end the war! If they killed Kazuhiko then he wouldn't grow older to meet and marry his wife, and if he didn't do that then Yuki would never be born! Yuki was the entire reason that Sesshomaru had declared war in the first place because he was so loyal to her. If she was never born then there would be no war!

Wait… Yes there would be… With or without Yuki Sesshomaru would never marry Lady Kazumi! But did they know that? Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. Maybe Kazuhiko was only attacked by chance…. Maybe he wasn't.

One thing was for sure, though… Kazuhiko needed to live through this war. The only thing Sesshomaru had to do was decide if time and fate really could be changed or if seeing his own father-in-law was assurance that that the Miyamota would prevail.

He had to think… First of all, who could possibly be strong enough to hurt Kazuhiko like this? And if they were so strong, why hadn't they killed him? Were they using him to get a warning across to his allies? Were they planning something?

Or were they really trying to alter the future by killing him and preventing him from not having Yuki? But that brings up the earlier question once again: Why hadn't they killed him?

Maybe it really wasn't their intention to kill him. Maybe time really couldn't be altered. Or maybe… Maybe they just didn't _know_ of Kazuhiko's relationship with Yuki. After all, how could they? Very few people knew. Of course they had to know of their family relation, but they didn't necessarily know the fact that Kazuhiko was Yuki's father.

Still… Sesshomaru wanted to be safe. He would make sure to be very careful with Kazuhiko.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Peace Behind Walls

Dulcet: OMB! I am SO sorry this took so long! I've been writing up this other story for so long that I hardly noticed that I haven't updated! Sorryx10,000!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Peace Behind Castle Walls**

The journey had been long and full of caution. The moment that he had recovered Kazuhiko had been sent back to the Western Lands, supposedly to watch over Yuki as she came closer and closer to the day that she would finally birth Sesshomaru's children. It was only a matter of weeks now. Kazuhiko was to go and make sure that Yuki was well. Sesshomaru had said that he would soon follow.

So, there he was standing in front of Sesshomaru's castle. It was as Kazuhiko stared at the closed gates that he wondered how soon 'soon' would be. Would he be coming in a day? Three days? A week, maybe? The young demon only shook his head and sighed to dismiss the thought. Sesshomaru would come when he would. There was no use worrying about it.

"Who goes there?" a man's voice called from a source that Kazuhiko could not see nor determine.

"Lord Kazuhiko sent by Lord Sesshomaru," he answered.

"What's the password?" the man questioned.

"Password?" Kazuhiko repeated, a bit confused by the request. Sesshomaru hadn't alerted him of any password. "There is no password!"

"Yes there is. I made one up."

"Then how is anyone else supposed to know it?"

"That's it!" the voice called, no longer that of a man, but of a young boy, "That's the password!" A puff of smoke exploded nearby, clearing to reveal a small kitsune where a bush had been before.

"Shippo!" Kazuhiko scolded, "You shouldn't play around like that! This isn't a time for games! We're in the midst of a war!"

"You're no fun, Kazuhiko," the young fox pouted, "If anything, this should be the perfect time for games. It beats being so serious and depressed all the time. I mean, if we didn't have a little fun here and there, we'd all go crazy!"

Kazuhiko took this into consideration and nodded. He would go easy on him. He was just a child after all. "Play all the games you want," the demon urged, "But I want you to play them behind the safety of the castle walls. Is that understood?"

"But there aren't even any enemies in the area!" Shippo protested.

"You don't know that…" Kazuhiko pointed out with his eyebrows far up on his forehead.

This seemed to make Shippo a bit uneasy, his large green eyes looking out into the once distant trees that no longer seemed so far away. Could those once familiar and friendly trees be shielding the enemy from sight? Could they be harboring secrets that he shouldn't know? Would those trees that he had once played amongst betray him one day?

"Let's go inside," Kazuhiko suggested, pulling Shippo out of his thoughts.

"Yes," the child nodded, "I'm sure Yuki will be glad to see you."

With that Shippo crossed over to the large doors and knocked upon them thrice. "Who goes there?" sounded the voice of what Kazuhiko assumed to be a real guard.

"It's Shippo and Lord Kazuhiko," Shippo answered.

The doors then slowly began to open with a low groaning noise, like a monster that was unhappy with being awakened from its peaceful slumber. As he listened and watched the gate as it was opened, Kazuhiko couldn't help but think about the amount of times that these men would have to open the gates and how many people they would have to turn away. This was a time of war. These gates could never be left open nor could they be opened for just anyone. Then, as if to prove his point, after the two had passed through the gates the big heavy doors began to close again.

But as Kazuhiko came into the courtyard, he could already see how drastically things had changed. The flowers were significantly less in number, variety, and quality. There was less human activity as well. There were no servants rushing about tending to their chores. That was probably due to the fact that there were no guests to look after and fulfill the needs of. But what Kazuhiko had never expected to see in this courtyard when he had stood on the other side of these walls was the huge demon spider that was standing idly and alone in the courtyard. "Ranza?" Kazuhiko called as he approached the familiar beast, who instantly turned to face the man.

"Lord Kazuhiko!" the spider returned cheerfully, "It's been a while."

"Fifty years," Kazuhiko nodded.

"How have you been?"

"I've been better… What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the Fate," Ranza answered.

"The Fate?" Kazuhiko repeated, obviously confused, "Not for Yuki, I assume?"

"Lady Yuki is exactly the reason that she has come," Ranza contradicted, "She says that she is to give birth in about a week."

"A week?" Kazuhiko asked with surprise. But Yuki wasn't due for another month! The ice demon pointed this out.

"Oh, you didn't know?" the spider began, "Multiple births increase the likelihood of premature delivery. It's perfectly normal."

"I didn't know that… and unfortunately neither does Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Yeah, but I hear he's due back any day now, right?" Ranza pointed out.

"Supposedly."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I need to go talk to Yuki," Kazuhiko explained while simultaneously changing the subject, "Any idea where she is right now?"

"My best guess would be in the garden," Ranza answered.

Kazuhiko gave a small bow. "Thank you."

With that he set off into the halls, leaving Ranza to wonder one thing: '_Why doesn't anyone ever want to talk to __**me**__?'_

But of course Kazuhiko's concerns were obviously not the same as the spider's for he was hastily going through the hallways that were barely inhabited by people. It didn't take long for him to find Yuki either, sitting amongst friends, which included the Fate. The group was talking and having tea just like they would have before the war. Besides the unoccupied hallways and the lack of the usual amount of guests it seemed as if the war had barely touched this place. Those people were living proof as they sat so calmly, so merrily, sipping tea and bantering back and forth. It made Kazuhiko smile and yet it also caused his heart to sink a little. He just sighed it away though and went on, his presence finally becoming noticed.

"Kazuhiko!" Yuki called in excited greeting, "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me back," he answered, not explaining the whole truth about how he was attacked before being ordered to come. He didn't want to worry anyone about the new dangers that were arising.

"Really?" she questioned, "Why?"

"To make sure that you're taken care of," Kazuhiko told her.

"What? Sesshomaru didn't trust us to do it?" Inu Yasha questioned with a bit of edge in his voice.

"No… No, I don't think that was it," the other man defended, "I just think that he wanted someone with a bit more military experience to make sure security stays in shape around here."

"When is he coming back?" Yuki asked, "When is my husband coming back?"

"Soon, my lady."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"When you say 'soon' do you mean a week or a couple of days?"

"I can't say that I rightly know."

"I see…" Yuki said with a bit of disappointment in her tone.

"I'm sorry," he told her at seeing her look of disappointment. Then as quickly as it had come her sadness seemed to disappear as it was replaced with a smile.

"Very well then," she said, "Kazuhiko… will you join us?"

He paused for a moment. "I would love to."

And so he took a seat, just like he would have in days of peace. It was as he sat at that table that he slowly began to realize something… The war hardly existed within these walls. It was barely spoken of here. With this realization Kazuhiko became torn in opinions of it. He wasn't sure to look down upon this chosen ignorance or to partake in the peace and happiness it allowed these people.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Distance

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Distance**

Sanctuary. That was the only word for this place. This castle was an absolute sanctuary from the war. Life here was quiet. It was… beautiful. It was… wonderful. It was… totally and utterly depressing. Ignorance was taking a sick turn here. It was almost like there was no war outside of these walls, as if it had never started at all, as if this was how life had always been. People seemed to ignore the signs all too well. They didn't notice that no visitors came. They seemed too accustomed to the fact that they were forbidden to leave the castle for mundane purposes. Even then each person that left had to be accompanied by at least three guards. Other than that no one even thought about the fighting that was going on outside.

These people needed to realize that no walls could ever be high enough to keep the war out forever. It would break through eventually. That was what worried Kazuhiko the most. When that time came not even this haven could protect its residents. No place would be safe for the innocent. He had seen it happen before. In some of the worst cases he had experienced that food had steadily decreased in variety, splendor, and portions. Kazuhiko had never suffered much from this being a demon and requiring little food. But even so even he and the other purebreds could not go unaffected. Every day supplies became scarce. Thread was no longer wasted on the beauty of a lady's embroidery. Tea had been brewed sparingly and mostly on special occasions. Yes, life as they knew it changed back then and so would it too change in the future. Kazuhiko could just close his eyes and remember exactly how his own home had changed during the last few wars.

Darkness filled every hall, room, and corner since no candles could be spared for light when nighttime fell and windows were not allowed to be left vulnerable for enemy entry. Even his bed lost its familiarity since he had grown so accustomed to the mat he used as a soldier. It didn't take long for Kazuhiko to begin to prefer the warrior's life rather than the noble's. Both situations were pitiful. The only difference between the two was that in the army he could easier accept the conflicts since he was placed in the middle of it. Trapped behind the walls of this strange place that was his supposed home, however, he never felt more depressed and distant towards the war.

Slowly he gave a sigh and opened his eyes. Why had Sesshomaru sent him back here? This was not where he wanted to be. During a war a place of familiarity was the last place he wanted to be. If Kazuhiko couldn't have these meaningful places just as he had always known them then he didn't want them. Without the people who would usually be with him if not for the fighting then these halls became simply empty halls. It was the people placed around him that made such locations special. Without his friends and family he could only miss his memories and those who made them with him.

Lightly he began to tap the back of his head against the pillar that he sat against, closing his eyes yet again. He wanted to get out of here! These halls were so confining! Besides, there was a war to be fought. Kazuhiko's wounds may not have been in the best of shape, but they shouldn't be rendering him useless! At this point only the garden could give him the least bit of comfort. It was the most beautiful place in the establishment. It was the only place that Kazuhiko didn't feel confined.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice said, pulling him out of his melancholy thoughts.

Turning his head towards the source Kazuhiko opened his icy blue eyes to see no one else but the giant spider, Ranza. "What is it?" the demon prince questioned with a sigh. He didn't like being disturbed during his alone time.

"Well, whatever happened to 'Hello, Ranza'?" he interrogated, seeming a bit of offense at the Miyamota's shrewdness, "'Nice to see you, Ranza.' 'How are you, Ranza?'"

"You're right… I apologize," Kazuhiko replied as he pinched and rubbed at the inner corners of his eyes, "But what is it?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing," came the answer, "You've been very silent and remote these past few days."



"It's nothing," Kazuhiko assured him. It was really none of his business. "What about you?How has all of this been treating you?"

"I can't say that I am much affected," his four-legged friend sighed, "I don't eat often and when I do I feed on lesser demons, so I'm covered in that department. As for my home… I live in a cave. It can't get much worse than that. Otherwise, as the underling of a psychic, I am obligated to serve her and only her so therefore I stay neutral."

Nodding, Kazuhiko sighed. He wondered what it was like to be neutral. No one would attack him. No one would expect anyone at him. There would be no reason to have enemies and especially no reason for those enemies to attack him. That's when he looked to his right forearm where one of his major wounds had occurred. This injury… He couldn't move his arm properly without the pain of disturbing it, reminding him of the experience. "Ranza… Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

"It's why I've been so upset lately…" Kazuhiko sighed and paused. Could he really just tell Ranza? After all, it was a very delicate situation. No. No, he wouldn't tell him. "Never mind."

"Oh, no you don't," Ranza insisted, "Now you have me interested!"

"No…"

"Please? C'mon I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"It can't be that bad, can it? C'mon!"

"Stay out of it!" Kazuhiko retorted, red sneaking back into his eyes for the second time.

Ranza almost jumped back at the outburst. Kazuhiko was scary when he was truly and purely outraged. So he decided to back off and leave him alone. "I will leave you alone," Ranza said as he backed away and retreated into the garden.

Kazuhiko was grateful for the peace. He was grateful that Ranza let him be. He knew that he could never admit what he knew. He knew who had attacked him. He knew who betrayed him.

Kazuhiko seriously worried Ranza as of late. Never before had he ever seen his friend separate himself as drastically as he did now. All of these years of war Ranza had seen Kazuhiko's distaste for war, but he had also seen his loathing of idleness when a war needed to be fought. He had always shown how much he hated it, but never before had he gone to such extents. Maybe things were finally getting to him… No. Not Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko was a rock. He knew better than to let anything affect him negatively.

Then again, Ranza had also never seen Kazuhiko's eyes turn such a raging red as they just had. What happened to him? What was different about this war?

Then he remembered the way that Kazuhiko had stared at the bandages on his arm. There was so much sorrow. Did he regret getting hurt and becoming temporarily lame? At least he was recovering because it was those injuries that kept him here… supposedly. Ranza had been thinking about that a lot lately. Why had he been sent here? After all, demons heal so quickly. Why send him all the way back here just to heal up for a few days? Ranza had heard that at first his injuries had been serious. There had been a hole going through his left shoulder so big that you could fit your fist through it (probably an exaggeration). His right leg had a major gash in it. His left leg had torn ligaments. His right shoulder had been dislocated and his forearm had such a big gash that you could see the shattered bone.

And there Kazuhiko stood now with his back turned to the garden, his arms folded with only a bit of stiffness in his leg, and a bit of soreness from the cuts on his body. Yes, like all demons he healed quickly, so that couldn't be why he was so upset. It must have been something else.

But as the ice demon raised his forearm, contemplating it more than examining it, Ranza was only felt confused. Why did this happen to his friend? It was almost like he wasn't even Kazuhiko anymore. He was neither happy like he was in times of peace nor was he serious in times of war. He was drifting… 

distant… depressed. What had happened during that attack that had replaced Kazuhiko with this empty shell? What was he not telling him? Why was he keeping this secret from him?


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Homecoming

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Homecoming**

These sharp pains were unbearable! "Mimi!" Yuki called out, "Mimi! Get in here!"

God! The contractions were getting worse! They had never been this bad before. This wasn't… No! It couldn't be time! Sesshomaru wasn't here yet! This couldn't be it! And yet… the moistness of her sheets told her differently. "Mimi!!" she yelled again. Where was that girl? What was taking her so long?!

"What is it?" came the reply as the other woman rushed into the room, still decked in her nightwear. But upon seeing her mistress she needed ask no more questions. "Oh, dear… I'll get the doctor right awa-"

"No need!" the Fate announced as she came in, fully dressed, along with a totally prepared doctor, "We're both here."

"No!" Yuki cried, "I can't have the baby now. Sesshomaru isn't here!"

"Well, we can't wait for him, my lady," the doctor pointed out, "The babies are coming out now."

"No, no, no," Yuki cried, "He promised that he would be here! He PROMISED!"

"Nevertheless, we have to start now," the Fate insisted.

"Oh, God…" Yuki cried from the pain.

And so it began…

Anxiety was filling Sesshomaru to the brim. So much so that he was actually pacing back and forth in his camp next to the dying embers of the fire. Up above the sky was only just beginning to turn because of the sun that had not even peaked over the distant mountains. Where were they? Sesshomaru was already prepared for his journey and now he only had to wait for the soldiers to complete theirs.

The demon lord stopped and looked eagerly to the North. There was no sign of the approaching army as of yet and frankly Sesshomaru didn't want to wait a single second more. He was supposed to have left for home yesterday and yet he was still here. His wife was expecting him! What was she going through now that he hadn't shown up? He looked to the east. The sun was refusing to rise! He couldn't even see a single glimpse of the solar ball. And since he could neither see the sun nor the army that he awaited, Sesshomaru was not a happy person. Yuki was due within a month. Sesshomaru needed to be there for her!

How he missed her. How long had it been? Sesshomaru quickly calculated the time in his head only to realize that it had only been five months since he last saw Yuki. Five long months… She must be so big by now… "Sir!" a voice called, "Look! It's Lord Raikou!"

Sesshomaru snapped his head around to see if this was indeed true. The army was in sight! He didn't want to wait for them to come to him so he rushed out of the camp to meet them halfway, leaving all others behind.

"Eager, are we, Lord Sesshomaru?" Raikou chuckled as the dog demon approached, "Can't say that I blame you. I apologize for keeping you waiting thus far. Well, hurry on now. I can take over from here."

"Thank you!" Sesshomaru said quickly before rushing off and into the distance without another word. Finally! He was going home!

The hours passed by so very slowly as he ran at top speed in the direction of home. Even so, as fast as he was going, he was never going fast enough for his liking. In fact, no trip had ever seemed longer to him. But the moment his castle walls came into sight that eternity of rushing seemed to melt away into a few meager moments. They were insignificant and irrelevant now that he was finally here. A few more moments… He ran up to the doors and stopped, pounding on them with an unsurpassed urgency. "Open these doors immediately!" he called in a voice that was unmistakable.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice called that was instantly followed by the squeak of hinges and the opening of the doors. The very moment there was an opening large enough Sesshomaru dashed through in search of his wife.

It was still relatively early in the day, which was why Sesshomaru found it odd that people were rushing about so quickly and so soon. "Lord Sesshomaru!" a nearby servant called as she rushed over, "Lady Yuki is in labor as we speak! Hurry! Follow me!"

Yuki was in labor? Sesshomaru couldn't believe it! How could this be? This was only her eight month! All of these things raced through his mind as quickly as he followed the girl and distracted him until the moment came. "She's in there!" the servant told him as she pointed to a doorway that servants were rushing in and out of.

Without another word he ran in only to see what he feared most: his wife on a bed with bloody sheets and two women, each holding a noisy bundle. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Mimi gasped as she held the baby in her arms began to quiet.

The first person he went towards was his wife. Yuki looked exhausted and disheveled, but he had never been so happy to see her beautiful face. He only wished that he had arrived sooner… that she would open her eyes. He so longed to see those beautiful violet eyes. "Yuki?" he whispered, placing a hand on her dampened forehead.

Wearily those eyes opened only to be revealed as being filled with relief upon seeing Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru…" she smiled, "You've come."

"Too late I'm afraid," Sesshomaru replied, placing his forehead on hers.

"Actually, Lord Sesshomaru…" the doctor interrupted, "the Lady Yuki still has one more child to deliver…"

Looking up in surprise Sesshomaru stared at his wife. She still had a bump of a belly. Then he looked to the two bundles that were being held by the other women. "But…"

"The Fate made a mistake," Kagome explained as she looked down at the baby she held, "Yuki has so far given birth to two Miyamotas. One a girl and one a boy, just as predicted."

"But there is still a third child," Mimi went on, "We suspect that the Fate didn't sense it because it isn't a Miyamota and therefore beyond her powers to notice."

"Ready?" the doctor asked Yuki as she seemed to come back to life with energy from an unknown source, preparing herself for the task ahead.

"Mhm…" she answered as her lips disappeared with self-preparation and concentration.

With that Sesshomaru automatically took her hand. "I don't think you want to do that…" Kagome warned.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked, "Why not?"

"Ready?" the doctor called, "Push!"

And at that moment Sesshomaru felt the tightening of Yuki as she began to process all over again for the third time. She hung on to him with such a firm grip that it actually hurt Sesshomaru. As she went not only was he amazed at the amount of pressure that she applied to his hand, but also at her effort. She was trying so hard that her face was turning red and shedding another coat of sweat. It was another few minutes that seemed to fly by before he heard another crying child. "It's a boy…" the doctor announced.

"Another boy…" Yuki sighed as she fell back into the pillows, letting her eyes close yet again, "Another boy… Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see my children," she requested weakly.

With that Mimi and Kagome stepped forward. Mimi handed a child to Yuki and Kagome handed one to Sesshomaru. That was the first time that the demon actually saw the face of one of his offspring. The child's eyes were just drying from having been crying earlier, but upon looking up with eyes that were the purest violet and seeing Sesshomaru it simply looked up in wonder, eyes wide and staring at his father. "Wow…" Sesshomaru said.

"That is our eldest boy," Yuki smiled, "His name is yours to choose."

"I couldn't choose so quickly…" he answered, not able to look up from his son, "Could you?"

"I already have…" she smiled as she looked down at the baby girl in her arms, "I will name her Shizuko."

"Shizuko…" Sesshomaru repeated as he sat down on the bed next to Yuki, gazing upon the resting face of his daughter, "She is as beautiful as her mother."

"Lord Sesshomaru…" the doctor cut in again to hand him his second son, "He is a little weak right now, but with a little rest and nourishment he should be fine."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru nodded as he accepted his third born, holding him with one arm, "Doctor… What is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is he a demon? Or a half-breed? Or a…?" Sesshomaru trailed off. Ever since that day the Fate had told him that both of his children would be at least partially demonic, he never imagined that he could ever have a child that was…

"Human," the doctor nodded with a sigh that portrayed his condolences.

Sesshomaru looked down at his second born son, who was still crying, but beginning to calm down. A human son. He wasn't even a Miyamota. He was just an average… weak… ordinary human.

"They're beautiful…" Yuki smiled as her gaze went from face to face to tiny face.

Her husband said nothing, however. He only stared down at his children. Now that his youngest child had quieted and calmed, he could see no physical difference between the two as of yet with the except the fact that one had his eyes open and the other did not. Well… he had already picked out the name that he would give his expected boy. "Katashi…" he said as he looked down to him, and then turned to the other. What to name this one?

He sighed after not being able to come up with anything. "I think we should both name this one…" Sesshomaru suggested, "It would only be fair."

Yuki looked up at Sesshomaru, then over to the bundle that he held in one arm. "Let me see him," she requested.

So Sesshomaru leaned down to angle the child's face so that Yuki could see him at which point the baby began to stir. Sesshomaru began to panic that he had disturbed the infant and it would soon begin to cry, but when it did open its eyes he and saw his mother, he only looked on with wonder. Amazing… Sesshomaru had never seen any baby do that before…

"Kioshi…" Yuki smiled, "He looks like a Kioshi. What do you think?"

"Kioshi…" he repeated, "Yes. That will do."

The truth was that he was actually indifferent towards the name. He didn't care about what his second son would be called. The only thing that he could think of as he looked down into those faces was of how this would change things. In one day he became a father of three. Life… would really never be the same. The feeling simply couldn't be described.

He was a father. These were his children. He was the father of Shizuko, Katashi, and Kioshi.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Get Out

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Get Out**

It had started out as a perfectly wonderful day. Sesshomaru was holding a sleeping Kioshi in his arms and staring down at him with a hint of confusion and wonder. It was so hard to believe that this child, his son, was completely human. How could this have happened? Why did this happen? Why did this happen to him of all fathers? At least Katashi had powers of some sort. He was a half demon at least. And Kioshi hadn't even inherited the powers of a Miyamota. He was completely normal in every way. Well… almost every way.

The baby's eyes slowly opened to reveal his only abnormality. They were the only thing about him that set him apart from all other human babies. Unlike his other children, Kioshi was gifted with his eye color on the very day of his birth, not even having to develop it. But Sesshomaru wondered if 'gifted' was a suitable word to use for this situation, for the coloring was quite bizarre: his left eye being a beautiful gold and his right being the emptiest of whites.

But it was with that single moment that they opened that Sesshomaru knew that Kioshi was about to start crying, in which case he knew exactly what to do. Quickly and carefully he stepped across the room to where Yuki sat with the older boy, Katashi. He, unlike his brother, was awake and happy, having just fed off of his mother's milk. "Yuki," Sesshomaru called as the Kioshi began to make unpleasant noises.

Carefully Sesshomaru put Kioshi into Yuki's free arm, causing the crying child to almost instantly quiet down and smile. "Did you miss your brother?" Yuki cooed down at her youngest.

Kioshi of course did not reply, but stared up with those irregular irises and smiled upon seeing Katashi. The two brothers had developed a strong liking for each other ever since they had to resort to sharing a crib, Yuki and Sesshomaru having not been prepared for a third child. However, once the extra bed had arrived, Kioshi was unwilling to sleep alone and would not cease crying once taken away from Katashi. Yuki and Sesshomaru had at first thought that Kioshi only needed the adjustment. Weeks went by. Eventually, the crying did stop, but the human boy hardly ever seemed happy thereafter. So Yuki, not being able to stand causing one of her children misery at such an early age, resolved to letting them stay together as much as possible.

The older of the brothers, however, was not so much dependent on his kin as he was on his mother. Whenever nestled in Yuki's arm, he would sit contently studying her face or reaching for a loose strand of her raven hair, only smiling when he saw her smile.

So, ultimately it was a simple equation: Kioshi would cry unless with Katashi. Katashi would cry unless with Yuki. Therefore, when Yuki held both Kioshi and Katashi everyone was happy.

Shizuko, on the other hand, was a mystery to both Sesshomaru and Yuki. Her interests and personality were still unclear to them both. The only traits that they could fathom thus far were those that resembled her father: silent and sharp. She often watched everything around her with severe concentration, smiling occasionally if she liked what she saw. For example, funny faces amused her and she would often play with her father's countenance, distorting it into images that obviously made him and unhappy, but he tolerated it for the sake of his daughter's amusement. It was believed that Shizuko could make him form funnier looking faces when he was frowning than when he was smiling anyway.

Suddenly the noise of someone entering the room caught the two adults' attention. "My lord!" a guard called as he hurriedly approached them, and then kneeling, "My lady…" He paused, trying to catch his breath before presenting an envelope. "This came for you just now."

Taking it from the man, Sesshomaru gave an irate sigh and began to open it. He gave the letter a quick scan. "Anything else?" the demon lord demanded impatiently.

"Yes… There is someone to see you," the guard added, the hesitance obvious in his voice.

A good few long moments passed after that and when the guard showed no hint at continuing, Sesshomaru became impatient, as expected. "Well, who is it?"

Yuki could see the young man's lips part, but no words slipped out. With one last attempt he swallowed his fear and let out the few words that would never bode well at any point or time, "It's… your mother."

Instantly Sesshomaru's face dropped with surprise. Without a single word he rushed towards the door, only to have them open before he could arrive, revealing a sight that was truly disappointing.

"Hello, my son," Inu Kimi gave a superior smirk that was reminiscent of Sesshomaru's.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru questioned, his tone very on edge.

"Why else?" Inu Kimi replied as she passed by Sesshomaru toward where Shizuko slept soundly, "I wanted to see my… grandchildren."

After looking from child to child, she turned back to her own offspring. "Three?" she asked with a raised brow, "Why is it that they have tripled over night?" She had not been informed of the news of twins, let alone the triplets. Sesshomaru never thought it necessary to update his mother on ANYTHING.

"It's a long story," Yuki spoke up, standing and putting the two boys down into a crib that was larger so to comfortably accommodate them both.

"I see…" the demoness sighed, "No matter." She stared down at Shizuko. "You seem to have produced three fine children, even if they're not all completely demonic…"

That last part included a bit of scorn shamed Yuki. It was true that she could never guarantee Sesshomaru pure breeds, but her mother-in-law had just smothered the bit of pride that she had mustered out of birthing three healthy babies, two being sons. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of the two boys, but it just seemed a shame that other would think of them, her children, as sub-par.

"There is nothing wrong with not being a full demon," Sesshomaru growled, his hackles seeming to rise a little more every moment that his mother was present.

"Just wait until their older," she scoffed, reaching down to stroke Shizuko's hair, "Then you will understand how important it is."

These words seemed to strike shame into both of the parents' hearts. "Mother…" Sesshomaru snarled, "Can I talk to you outside?"

"I don't see the point," she replied coolly, "You will argue with me to no effect which will eventually evolve into you yelling, me rolling my eyes and eventually walking away without having solved anything. I will still do what I want and you will still be angry after not getting your way." Then, what she did next was something that added pride-bruising insult to injury. Inu Kimi reached into the crib and lifted her demonic granddaughter out of it, her favor of the girl obvious in the way she smiled at her.

Actually, it wasn't so much of a smile as it was a smirk; this one didn't remind Yuki of Sesshomaru at all, though.

"Mother…" Sesshomaru growled, "Put Shizuko down."

"Why?" Inu Kimi asked, not looking away from the baby, "I'm not hurting her. I would never hurt _this_ beautiful, wonderful baby hanyou."

"Sesshomaru…" Yuki called with worry in her tone. Neither of the parents liked the way that Inu Kimi was acting, Yuki especially. She could almost feel the demonic ego seeping into her little girl.

"Mother, that is quite enough," Sesshomaru snapped, going over and retrieving his daughter.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Why can't I hold my granddaughter?"

"I don't want you to put ideas of demonic superiority into her head."

Inu Kimi blinked. That simple eye movement was the only sign of her surprise, for the rest of her face was totally and completely blank. "Sesshomaru…" she began with a little laugh, "What are you talking about? Demonic superiority is natural. We excel at everything and are better than those who are below us."

"Demons may be physically superior, but they are no better than any other living thing spiritually," Yuki chimed in, trying to keep her voice steady even though she could not make it very loud, "Humans and half-demons deserve the same amount of respect as full demons do."

"Of course _**you**_would say that…" Inu Kimi retorted, "Sesshomaru, you, on the other hand… I thought that maybe marrying this human was a lapse; a mistake that you made that you would soon come to regret. But now I understand that she has brainwashed you! What happened to the son that I raised?"

"Please, Mother," Sesshomaru snorted, "We never liked each other and you know it."

"At least I liked you more than I do now," Inu Kimi bit.

A thick silence fell over the room. No one said anything. Not even the babies dared to stir. "Get out," Sesshomaru demanded, "I don't want you coming here ever again." His tone was so cruel that it made even Yuki shrink back.

Now, Yuki didn't know Sesshomaru's mother very well, but she had known her long enough to disapprove of her, which was a hard thing for Yuki to do, and even though she didn't like Inu Kimi, her heart couldn't help but ache for the woman. Her sympathy increased even further after the older woman took a deep breath and finally looked away from her son as she headed towards the exit. Then the last glance that Sesshomaru would see of her for a very long time disappeared behind the door.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: We're Alone Now

**Chapter Twenty-Five: We're Alone Now**

Yuki walked alongside her husband with her two sons in her arms, her daughter held by Sesshomaru himself. Sesshomaru's armor made the lightest clanking noises that were rhythmic and interesting to the child in his arms, who was more interested in the new apparel itself rather than why he was wearing it. How could Shizuko have known that when her father passed her off to her mother's friend that it would be such a long time before she saw him again? How could she have known that when he kissed her, it was to say goodbye? The only thing that she did know was that the moment that her father was out of sight her mother's beautiful eyes began to mysteriously run.

Katashi too noticed his mother's grief and immediately reached up towards her face, wanting to stop her tears. It was like he could be looking into his own eyes and seeing this pair cry made his own want to weep. Yuki noticed this and smiled down at him. "Not to worry, little ones," she told them all, "He'll be back before you know it."

As for Kioshi, he somehow knew that his mother's comforting words were empty promises. He knew that his father wouldn't be back for some time. That was why he tried to hold the image of his father in his mind's eye as he had just appeared; strong, brave, and a dedicated father.

Unfortunately, Katashi was having trouble glorifying his father in such a way. He had made his mother cry, which gave room for distrust. Right now there was only one title that he could give his father: deserter. Sesshomaru was leaving them. There was no other way to put it. He was abandoning them. Who cared for what reason? That wasn't important. The only fact that concerned Katashi was that his father had been there and now he wasn't. They needed him here. They were a family. Did he not care about them? Was that why he could so easily walk away? Sesshomaru was just like everybody else. Just like the people who looked down their noses at him the moment they saw him. Just like people that seemed unhappy with him without even uttering a single word to him. The only people that loved Katashi were his mother and his brother. Wait, his sister… Did she love him? He couldn't tell. Kioshi he could understand perfectly, but Shizuko… She was something else. Either way that would have totaled to a very small amount of people that loved him in the end. He wanted more, more, more! Maybe then his father's love wouldn't matter to him…

Yuki breathed one last sigh before she went and turned to go back inside. "C'mon, Mimi," she urged, "We should go put the children down for a nap."

Mimi only nodded and followed behind with Shizuko nestled safely in her arms. Shizuko was one of the only babies that didn't seem to know exactly what was going on. She didn't know that when she would wake up from her nap later that Sesshomaru wouldn't be there. Nor was she aware that if she cried in the middle of the night it wouldn't be him that comes running. That was probably why she was able to rest so easily.

"Look at them," Yuki smiled, "They're such angels."

"How do you think you'll manage them without Sesshomaru?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sure I'll do just fine," Yuki answered, "It's not like I'm doing it all by myself. You're here to help me, and so are so many others."

"True…"

"By the way… how is _your_ son?" Yuki questioned, "Mokoto and Rin have been spending so much time together that I hardly ever see either of them anymore."

"He's doing well, thank you," Mimi replied, "Rin has really helped to bring him out of his shell. He's smiling a lot more now, even if he is still a bit shy around strangers. I want to thank you again for letting him stay here."

"It's really no problem," Yuki assured her friend.

A soft knock at the door interrupted the conversation and Mimi quickly went to answer it. A few moments later Kazuhiko entered the room and exchanged greetings with Yuki. "How was it?" he asked, referring to Sesshomaru's leaving.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," she explained as she looked down at her children, "I don't think that they knew what was going on, so they didn't cry."

"Good," he nodded, "Did you?"

"Of course I did," Yuki answered with sadness in her smile, "My husband just left our children and me to go to war."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what? Cry?"

"Yes," Kazuhiko confirmed, "Or at least not in front of them. You have to set an example and teaching them to think that sadness will solve anything is bad."

"But everyone gets sad-"

"Yes, I know that," Kazuhiko cut in, "Everyone gets sad but these children have to learn to not get sad about things that they can't help. Otherwise they're going to grow up thinking about all the bad things and none of the good things."

"But-"

"No! No 'buts'. Trust me on this. Try and protect yourself from sadness so they can learn from your example."

"But it's part of human-"

"Nature? Another reason why humans aren't suited to raise demonic children."

"Kazuhiko… You know I hold you in high esteem, but don't tell me how to raise my children," she bit, "I don't want them to be like demonic children."

"I'm just saying it will be easier for them."

"Easier?" Yuki repeated, "Life will always be hard one way or another. I would rather have my children take the good and the bad than simply go through life thinking that emotions are useless. Emotions give life quality."

"Yuki-"

"No!" Yuki stopped him, stopping herself from screaming and waking the babies, "You won't change my mind."

Kazuhiko said nothing. What was going on? Why was Yuki like this? Wouldn't a mother want her children to never be miserable or sad? "Very well," he nodded. In the end it wasn't his decision. The best he could do was to help Yuki raise the three like Sesshomaru had asked. He wasn't going to make any decisions. That would be Yuki's job. He understood that. She was the mother he would have to accept her wishes.

"Thank you…" she said, "Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Good," she nodded and put on a forlorn expression, "You may go then."

So, without another word he took his leave. What would these children come to if that was really how she was going to go about raising them? Only time would tell…

* * *

**Surprise! This is the last chapter. I know none of you are upset about it, but if you are don't worry. I'm making another one. Since this one was total crap I'm much more excited to make this one! I have so many plot bunnies for you!**

**But I won't start writing it unless a good number of people ask me to.**


End file.
